


Digimon Universe

by LuchoDigimonX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchoDigimonX/pseuds/LuchoDigimonX
Summary: ¿Qué harías si fueras un Dios? ¿Arreglarías este mundo roto?
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Ichijouji Ken, Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 4





	1. Viajeros

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente Fic es una acumulación de ideas, tramas que quedaron inconclusas en los ánimes y juegos. Un Fic un poquito ambicioso que busca conectar todas las entregas de la Franquicia de Digimon.
> 
> Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y que sea de su agrado. :3

Dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, caminaban por una formación rocosa cuando detectaron una enorme explosión a la distancia. La tierra temblaba por las ondas expansivas que surgían desde el epicentro, el choque de dos grandes fuerzas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se aproximaron a aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudieron. La figura más alta diviso dos figuras voladoras que se movían a gran velocidad y chocaban de vez en cuando en el cielo. Supo que se trataban de Digimon muy poderosos, pero él y su compañero ya habían enfrentado seres de ese nivel, o incluso mayor.

Los combatientes eran **UlforceVeedramon,** de los ‘Royal Knights’, y **Lilithmon,** de los ‘Seven Great Demon Lords’. A esta última, le resultaba difícil seguir los movimientos de su enemigo, quien había estado cazándola desde hace algún tiempo. El Caballero Sagrado era implacable, comprometido a su misión de exterminar al Señor Demonio de la existencia.

Lilithmon se sostenía en el aire con sus alas negras extendidas, jadeaba y miraba con rabia al impasible ‘Royal Knight’ que la había emboscado. Si hiciera falta, usaría hasta la última gota de su poder para deshacerse de su perseguidor.

El cuerpo de la ‘Diosa de la Oscuridad’ brilló con un aura verde. En su espalda apareció un símbolo del mismo color, se trataba de dos círculos concéntricos, donde el centro se hallaba el signo de Phul y era rodeado por la siguiente advertencia:

_‘SYSTEM: ASMODEUS CODE: LUST LEVEL: 666, CAUTION! LEVEL PURGATORY: 7’_

Círculos mágicos, de color dorado, aparecieron en sus manos, de los cuales emergieron rayos de luz que se dirigieron a UlforceVeedramon. Este último, a duras penas pudo esquivar el primer asalto, sin embargo, aquellos rayos de luz podían cambiar su dirección a voluntad. UlforceVeedramon fue golpeado en la espalda por uno de ellos, ocasionándole un profuso dolor.

El Caballero Santo descubrió con molestia, puesto que se había confiado, como el área afectada era infectada con un virus corrosivo que empezaba a pudrir su cuerpo. Gracias a su Ulforce, el ‘Royal Knight’ podía frenar la infección, de otro modo ya hubiera sido totalmente obliterado.

“¿Te gusta el juego rudo, querido?”.

Aunque su voz sonaba inocente y juguetona, denotaba satisfacción. UlforceVeedramon la había arrinconado y, en respuesta, Lilithmon mostró sus verdaderos poderes. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos del Señor Demonio no iban a ser suficientes. Su única respuesta a la provocación de Lilithmon fue un ataque supremo.

**_“Shining V-Force”_ **

De la insignia en el pecho de UlforceVeedramon, disparó un haz de luz devastador que chocó con un escudo mágico que Lilithmon había convocado para defenderse. La técnica del Caballero Sagrado colisionó contra la barrera, la cual aguantó hasta romperse. La energía remanente del ataque golpeó a Lilithmon y la envió al suelo, generando un cráter en el proceso.

Lilithmon, ahora, se encontraba herida de gravedad y totalmente frustrada por conocer que su veneno no estaba haciendo el efecto suficiente.

UlforceVeedramon se encontraba adolorido, sí, pero con la vitalidad suficiente para continuar con el combate hasta el final. El Royal Knight saldría victorioso y se acercaría arrogantemente hacia el derrotado.

“Es hora de cumplir con mi misión, desaparecerás de este mundo y regresarás a la oscuridad”, dijo mientras levantaba su sable y se preparaba para dar el golpe final. Pero, en ese instante, un joven saltó y golpeó el rostro del Caballero de la Realeza haciendo que retrocediera.

UlforceVeedramon observó con sorpresa a los recién llegados.

“¡Ustedes!”, exclamó en señal de reconocimiento.

“Ustedes los Royal Knights siempre actúan como bravucones, ¿cierto?”, el puño con el cual lo había golpeado brillaba con una sustancia, el _DigiSoul._

Lilithmon observó con curiosidad desde su posición, sin pronunciarse o moverse. Aquel joven que la había salvado, quien estaba acompañado por un Agumon, se volteó a verla por unos instantes. Pudo notar sus ojos de color verde y su cabellera larga y castaña recogida en una coleta. Le sonrió confiadamente, expresión que la dama oscura correspondió genuinamente.

“Fuera de mi camino”, UlforceVeedramon demandó.

“¡No le harás daño a esta señorita!”, Daimon Masaru, el nombre del joven respondió.

“Tú eres quién debe irse de aquí”, Agumon, su Digimon acompañante, exclamó envalentonado.

“Conozco las hazañas que han hecho, pero eso no significa que puedan interferir en los asuntos de los altos guardianes de la Red”, UlforceVeedramon cargó hacia adelante, dispuesto a asesinar todo lo que se le pusiera por el frente.

Masaru, entre tanto, cargó su Digisoul en su IC-Digivice y apuntó hacia Agumon, quién fue envuelto en una luz naranja que creció y cambió de forma. Del resplandor, emergió ShineGreymon, un Digimon Ultimate, que bloqueó el avance del Royal Knight.

* * *

Un Digimon regresaba corriendo de vuelta a un palacio, de marfil blanco y de bellas esculturas. Recorrió un largo pasillo adornado por enormes columnas en cuestión de segundos. Llegó a una sala central donde lo esperaban sus amigos: Shoutmon, el proclamado rey del Digital World, Sparrowmon y Wisemon, el consejero.

“Dorulumon, ¿Qué pudiste observar?”, preguntó el rey del Digital World.

“UlforceVeedramon inició una batalla contra Lilithmon en la Zona del Desierto”, Dorulumon respondió.

“Ya veo, el combate entre Lilithmon y UlforceVeedramon fueron los causantes de las altas lecturas de energía que detecté hace poco”, Wisemon dijo. “Debemos detenerlos antes de que destruyan la zona por completo y coloquen en peligro al Digital World”.

Había empezado con una leve onda detectada por instrumentos avanzados, los cuales fueron creados por el mismo Wisemon, para luego convertirse en un espasmo que hizo temblar los cimientos de este Digital World. De seguir la situación actual, el Digital World entraría en crisis, tal como pasó durante la guerra contra el ejército de Bagramon hace 8 años.

“¿Envió nuestra armada, mi rey?”, Wisemon pregunta.

“No”. Shoutmon respondió. “Esos dos son demasiado poderosos, produciríamos bajas innecesarias. Tenemos que enviar a un Digimon que rivalice con el poder de uno de ellos”.

“Yo iré”, Dorulumon ofreció. “Con mi evolución lograré terminar la batalla”.

Shoutmon dudó, temiendo la seguridad de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ellos eran fuertes, por supuesto, pero se estaban enfrentando a dos de los seres más poderosos que existieron alguna vez. Lilithmon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, es un Digimon Legendario, uno de los pilares de la maldad y destrucción en el Digital World. Por otro lado, esta UlforceVeedramon, quién se uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza más fuertes.

“Qué te acompañe Sparrowmon”, dijo al final, esperando que fuera suficiente.

* * *

Masaru acompañaba a ShineGreymon en la batalla, sosteniéndose de pie en su hombro. Él y su compañero perseguían a UlforceVeedramon, quién hasta ahora había demostrado ser más veloz que ellos, intentando alcanzarlo. Estaban tratando de alcanzar una posición apropiada para lanzar uno de sus ataques, pero el Royal Knight no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

UlforceVeedramon parecía jugar con sus adversarios, viendo cuanto podían resistir. Pensaba que podía acabarlos fácilmente si usaba una de sus técnicas sobre ellos, de esa forma el camino le quedaba libre para terminar con Lilithmon y dar por cumplida con su misión, sin embargo, consideró que sería aburrido. Pensaba que su batalla contra uno de los Demon Lords sería más épica, más gratificante. Tenía la victoria asegurada, así que por qué no permitirse ese gusto de tener una batalla emocionante.

Lamentablemente, no se dio cuenta que la infección se había extendido a una de sus alas. Solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió un dolor paralizante. _“Maldición”,_ pensó al darse cuenta de que su Ulforce no estaba funcionando de manera apropiada.

“¡Ahora!”, Masaru gritó. UlforceVeedramon había bajado su velocidad lo suficiente.

“ ** _Glorious Burst”._**

La luz solar que era recolectada por sus alas mecanizadas se concentró en las manos de ShnieGreymon. Creó una enorme bola de energía que disparó contra el Caballero de la Realeza, quien no pudo evitarla.

“ ** _Tense-great Shield”_**

En cambio, se defendió con su último escudo, el cual contuvo el ataque de su adversario. Una enorme explosión se produjo y a la distancia el cielo se oscurecía a medida que el destello del impacto acrecentaba en intensidad. En consecuencia, una nueva onda expansiva hizo temblar los cimientos de la Zona y amenazaba con desfragmentarla.

A pesar de eso, UlforceVeedramon no recibió herida alguna, más allá de la destrucción de su escudo sagrado por el ataque de ShineGreymon.

UlforceVeedramon gruñó, notando que su regeneración demoraba más de lo usual. Seguramente, la Ulforce estaba más centrada en curar los daños ocasionados por el veneno de Lilithmon. La batalla solo lo estaba desgastando.

“Maldición, no le hicimos nada”, ShineGreymon exclamó con frustración.

“Tendremos que subir el nivel”, Masaru murmuró.

Estas últimas palabras lograron llamar la atención de UlforceVeedramon, distrayéndolo de su dolor.

“Curioso, ¿No estabas peleando con todo tu poder?”, preguntó.

“Aun tenemos energías para patearte el trasero”, Masaru contesta exaltado.

“Muy bien”, UlforceVeedramon comentó poco después con una sonrisa interna. “Aunque mi misión de exterminar a los avatares de los Pecados Capitales es mi máxima prioridad, debo admitir que tengo que hacerla aun lado. Mis poderes se han visto debilitados y si usas tu máximo poder, podría ocurrir mi derrota. Me retiraré por ahora y espero poder enfrentarlos nuevamente”.

“¡Vuelve acá, termina esta pelea!”, Masaru exclamó.

UlforceVeedramon ignoró la petición, marchándose a través de un portal manifestado como una columna de luz.

Lilithmon suspiró con alivió, agradeciendo a su magia haber sido de utilidad. Observó nuevamente al joven y a su compañero Digimon que la salvó, permitiendo que se acercaran a su persona. En ese momento no supondrían amenaza para ella y, en caso contrario, podría usar el poder de su Corona para sacárselos de encima con suma facilidad.

No habría lucha, pero si notó algo que no había podido notar antes. El joven, Masaru, sonreía confiadamente, sin embargo, denotaba cansancio al mismo tiempo.

“¿Esta bien señorita?”, ShineGreymon preguntó en ese instante.

Lilithmon asintió. “¿Tienen idea de a quien acaba de salvar?”.

“Él te llamo un ‘avatar de los Pecados Capitales’. ¿verdad?”, Masaru contestó despreocupadamente. “Hace tiempo ShineGreymon y yo vencimos a un Digimon como tú, Belphemon”.

“Belphemon, ¿eh?”, Lilithmon exclamó. “Eres atractivo, pero no me imaginaba que eras tan fuerte”, para luego coquetear con Masaru y pasar de largo de ShineGreymon. “¿Ahora es cuando la dama debe pagar el favor?”.

Masaru se sonroja ante el sugerente tono de hablar del Digimon femenino. “No… no es necesario”, respondió de manera apresurada, sacando una risita de los labios de Lilithmon.

“Belphemon debió ser un gran problema”, Lilithmon continuó hablando. “Supongo que lo destruiste”.

“Belphemon quiso destruir mi mundo, eso es cierto”, Masaru intuyó las intenciones de Lilithmon y dijo. “Pero tú no pareces ser así, hasta donde vi, solo estabas defendiéndote”.

“Nosotros solo queremos detener todas las luchas innecesarias en el Digital World”, ShineGreymon intervino en ese instante.

Dichas palabras hicieron que el Señor Demonio sonriera genuinamente. “Muy observador para alguien que golpea antes de preguntar”, dijo, en referencia al golpe sorpresivo que se llevó UlforceVeedramon por parte de Masaru. “Por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de estos caballeros?”.

“Soy Masaru Daimon, el peleador número uno del Digital World”, Masaru respondió con soberbia, cosa que divirtió a la dama demonio.

“Y yo ShineGreymon, su fiel servidor. El Digimon más fuerte que puedes conocer”, su compañero, por su lado, respondió con el mismo tono.

“Lilithmon, de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y avatar de la Lujuria, para servirles”, La ‘Diosa de la Oscuridad’ se presentó, a su vez, como una leve reverencia. “Debo marcharme, pero espero poder verlos nuevamente”.

Masaru y ShineGreymon no preguntaron a donde iría, eso no parecía prioridad para ellos.

“¿Estarás bien?”.

“Por supuesto”, ella respondió. “He vencido a Digimon más poderosos que yo en el pasado. Soy uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, después de todo”.

Lilithmon abrió un portal delante de ella, cortando la tela del espacio tiempo con su garra dorada. Caminó hacia el interior, solo deteniéndose un momento para ver hacia atrás. Fue consciente que sentía atracción por Masaru, un idealista, parecido a como era Bagramon. “Nos vemos”, dicho esto, guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta y cruzó la puerta, la cual se cerró poco después.

Masaru solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente hasta que Lilithmon desapareciera del lugar. Su expresión se torna seria y se sumerge en sus pensamientos. Lilithmon parecía ser diferente a Belphemon, no parecía buscar la destrucción. A veces se preguntaba si Belphemon actuaría de la forma que lo hizo sino fuera por la intervención de Akihiro Kurata.

“Creo que le agradamos hermano”, Agumon, volviendo a su forma infantil, dijo.

Por supuesto, tal vez demasiado. Masaru pensó en eso último con un escalofrío en la espalda. No era la primera vez que un Digimon femenino se les insinuaba, pero ahora resultaba mucho más perturbador por el simple hecho que el aspecto de Lilithmon era mucho más parecido a un humano común y corriente.

“Agumon, creo que es hora de unas vacaciones”, Masaru dijo.

Pero, en ese instante, dos Digimon se acercaron al lugar. Se trataban de Dorulumon y Sparrowmon.

* * *

“Vaya, es un palacio un enorme”, Agumon miró hacia el techo del recinto, el cual se encontraba a muchos metros por encima de su cabeza.

Masaru y su compañero habían sido llevados al palacio del rey del Digital World, y ahora se encontraban delante de él. Por cierto, ambos esperaban a un Digimon mucho más imponente, aunque tampoco parecía ser un chiste andante.

“Ya veo, eso fue lo que pasó”, Shoutmon dijo. “¿Y no la detuviste?”.

Masaru se molestó ante esto. “Ella solo se estaba defendiendo”, replicó.

“Es una criminal de guerra”, Shoutmon exclamó cortante.

Wisemon, el consejero del rey, quien siempre se hallaba a su lado, tomó la palabra con voz solemne. “Lilithmon fue un alto general del ejército de Bagramon, el cual sumió al Digital World en una guerra hace más de ocho años que casi lo destruye por completo”.

La información nueva que recibió chocó duro con la primera impresión que Lilithmon había causado en él. Le parecía muy difícil conciliar el hecho de que el Digimon tan amable que había conocido había sido capaz de someter al Digital World en una guerra. ¿Era cierto incluso?

“¿El ejército de Bagramon?”, Agumon preguntó.

“¿Dónde has estado los últimos ocho años?”, Sparrowmon, quien se hallaba detrás de ellos y en compañía de Dorulumon, dijo con incredulidad.

Agumon solo negó. “Mi hermano y yo acabamos de llegar a este Digital World”.

“¿A este Digital World?”, Wisemon preguntó con interés. “¿No son de este Digital World?”.

Agumon volvió a negar con la cabeza. “Venimos de otro mundo y hemos estado viajando de Digital World entre Digital World”.

“Entiendo, no conocen lo que pasó en este mundo”, Shoutmon serenó su tono. Se había dejado llevar por su enojo. “No importa, por ahora. Lo bueno es que ahora lo saben”.

Masaru no dijo nada en ese instante, se limitó a mirar el suelo y apretar los puños con fuerza, aun sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin importar que todos los demás en la habitación lo observaban con curiosidad o preocupación, siguió pensando en la imagen de Lilithmon y la agradable conversación que habían tenido y, luego, el conocimiento de que era uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y la comparación con la devastación hecha por Belphemon.

“Les daremos una habitación para que descansen, siéntanse libres de quedarse todo lo que quieran”, Shoutmon dijo al final, dando un largo suspiro.

* * *

Wisemon, en compañía de un Knightmon, se ofreció a llevar a Masaru y a Agumon a una habitación del palacio. Su motivación no era más que la curiosidad palpada en el hecho de que sus invitados habían llegado de un mundo paralelo. Wisemon tenía muchas preguntas en mente, preguntas que quería hacer. Wisemon debía aprovechar el momento.

“¿Cómo son capaces de viajar entre mundos?”, Wisemon preguntó.

“Fue un regalo del Dios del Digital World”, Agumon respondió sin mucho interés. “¿Cuándo comeremos?”.

“¿Conocieron a Dios?”, Wisemon, por su parte, se mostró más intrigado.

“Yggdrasil, aunque no nos conocimos en los mejores términos en aquel momento”, Masaru respondió, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

“Mmmm… interesante, considerando que nosotros consideramos a Homeostasis como Dios del Digital World”, Wisemon murmuró en voz baja, sopesando la nueva información que había recibido con las teorías que había formulado a lo largo del tiempo.

“¿Quién es Bagramon?”, Masaru preguntó de repente. “Nosotros respondimos una de tus preguntas, ahora responde una de las nuestras”.

Wisemon asintió, le pareció algo justo.

“Bagramon, en la antigüedad, era un Digimon Ángel de alto rango que servía a Dios, pero que se reveló contra él y, en consecuencia, fue castigado por este. Siendo desterrado, vago por el Digital World buscando retribución, añadiendo Digimon a su causa y creando una gigantesca armada en el proceso”.

“Su ejército, ¿verdad?”, Masaru murmuró. “¿Por qué se reveló ante ‘Dios’?”

Las razones pudieron ser válidas, eso fue lo que pensó Masaru. La imagen romántica de Dios no existía dentro de la mente de Masaru, por lo cual, tenía sentido hacer este tipo de preguntas.

“No lo sé”, Wisemon dijo. “Durante la guerra, muchos archivos se perdieron. Hay huecos que no he podido llenar”.

Wisemon esperaba decepción en el rostro del joven, pero, para su sorpresa, encontró una leve sonrisa. La curiosidad estaba a flote, deseaba indagar en lo más profundo de su mente y comprender sus reacciones.

“¡En serio! ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?”.

Sin embargo, parecía que había otras prioridades.

“En un par de horas, no se preocupen”, Wisemon respondió sonriente.

* * *

Lilithmon emergió del portal en un Digital World totalmente distinto. Había llegado al interior de un espacio negro adornado por líneas verticales y horizontales de color verde neón, las cuales se extendieron a lo largo de las tres dimensiones espaciales. Lugar donde la esperaba un hombre de bata blanca, cabello negro y lentes transparentes.

“Llegas tarde, querida”, dijo.

Él la observó con curiosidad las heridas de quemaduras en su piel, las rasgaduras en su vestido y sus alas carbonizadas.

“Tuve un inconveniente con un ‘Royal Knight’, me gustaría verte tratar con alguno de ellos”.

A lo que Lilithmon respondió con voz venenosa. “Espero no perder mi tiempo. Soy una dama poco paciente”.

“Mi señora, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Los resultados valdrán absolutamente la pena”, el hombre respondió con algo de nerviosismo, probablemente tratando de evitar una confrontación no deseada.

“¿Dónde está?”, Lilithmon preguntó puntualmente a su interés.

“En el nivel 5 de la Montaña del Infinito, listo para despertar después de todos estos años”.

En ese instante, una luz rojiza aparece de manera repentina desde las profundidades. La dimensión comenzaba a desestabilizarse por la acción de una enorme fuerza.

“¿Qué es lo que está pasando?”, el avatar de la Lujuria cuestionó alterada.

“Es nuestro agente eliminando las barreras que lo protegen del exterior”, a lo que su acompañante respondió con toda tranquilidad. “Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que realice el trabajo duro, ¿no crees?”.

“Vaya, vaya”, Lilithmon murmuró después de una mejor observación. “¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a ese Digimon para que trabajara con nosotros?”.

Acomodando sus lentes, respondió. “Se puede decir que tenemos intereses en común”.

Lilithmon sonrió. Pronto, se dijo así misma. Pronto sus ambiciones y deseos se harían realidad.


	2. Enemigos

Dos enormes ejércitos se enfrentaban, el uno contra el otro. Uno de ellos estaba formado por bestias de distintas formas y tamaños, el otro, formado por seres de apariencia humanoide en el mejor de los casos. Los bandos chocaban en un terreno árido con ferocidad y desenfreno, en ellos se expresaba el odio irracional y el deseo por aplastar al enemigo.

Sobre ellos, él los miraba con profunda lástima, sin lograr entender la razón de ese devastador conflicto que había sumido a todo el Digital World en una era de dolor.

_“Son seres tontos, increíble que su motivación solo se remita a la apariencia que muestran sus cuerpos”._

Notó esa contradicción tan humana en ellos, una motivación tan plana y perversa al mismo tiempo que, en la historia, siempre ha llevado a grandes tragedias. Fue un escenario muy desdeñable, a su parecer.

_“Dios nos otorgó el libre albedrió y nosotros cómo pagamos con ese hermoso regalo. Engañamos, manipulamos y asesinamos a nuestros semejantes por razón de egos. Supongo que no están listos para pensar por sí mismos.”_

* * *

Leomon no siempre fue de la manera en la que fue, en el tiempo de antaño fue un Elecmon, nacido para savalguardar la Aldea del Inicio, lugar de nacimiento de todos los Digimon. Necesitó de sus nuevas fuerzas para cumplir con su misión sagrada encomendada ante los cambios que ocurrieron en el Digital World.

“Ustedes”, Leomon murmuró con seriedad.

“Esa no es forma de recibir a unos viejos amigos, ¿verdad?”, Koushiro Izumi era quien hablaba.

Detrás del Elegido del conocimiento, estaban AlturKabuterimon y Zudomon, con expresiones impasibles.

“¿A qué han venido?”, Leomon preguntó, dudando si debía o no sacar su espada.

En eso, Koushiro tecleó en su portátil y sin levantar su vista al Digimon dijo. “He desarrollado un programa que nos ayudará a identificar a los Digimon tipo Virus antes de que nazcan. Podremos neutralizar amenazas futuras antes de que ocurran”.

Leomon frunció el ceño, esta vez estaban hiendo demasiado lejos.

“No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo”, dijo colocando su mano en el mango de su espada, acción que Koushiro y sus Digimon acompañantes no tardaron en notar.

“Estas tomando la acción equivocada, viejo amigo”, Koushiro advirtió.

Sin embargo, Leomon no cedió ante la amenaza y, en cambio, desenfundó su espada frente al Elegido del conocimiento. El rostro de este último denotaba decepción e ira.

“No puedo creer que lleguemos a esto, estas caminando en contra de las leyes”, Koushiro suspiró. “AlturKabuterimon, Zudomon, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer”.

“Leyes de los hombres”, Leomon replicó. “No puedo creer en que se han convertido los Elegidos, soberbiamente creen que pueden imponer su voluntad, incluso sobre el mismo Homeostasis”.

“Homeostasis le ha fallado a este mundo”, Koushiro respondió. “Es un gobernante incapaz de mantener la paz y seguridad de este Digital World. Si él no hacía el trabajo, alguien más debía hacerlo, ¿no crees?”.

“¿A caso te has escuchado?”, Leomon inquirió. “AlturKabuterimon, Zudomon, en serio creen en esta desfachatez”.

De los dos, el Digimon insecto fue el único en responder.

“Koushiro tiene razón, él es el único que conoce el camino hacia la paz verdadera”, lo cual hizo con convicción verdadera.

“Esto no tiene ningún caso”, Leomon exclamó frustrado. La única alternativa que le quedaba era pelear por la seguridad de los infantes, por su derecho a nacer y vivir sus propias vidas, ya sea para bien o para mal.

**_“Fist of the Beast King”._ **

Leomon atacó primero, enfocando la energía con forma de león que desprendía de su puño hacia el humano de mediana edad que se encontraba delante suyo. Sin embargo, Zudomon se adelantó y desvió la técnica con su martillo de Chrome Digizoid.

“Eso estuvo cerca”, dijo Zudomon.

“Desagradecido, Koushiro y los demás han dado sus vidas en sacrificio para poder mantener la paz y la estabilidad en el Digital World, y así es como les pagan”, AlturKabuterimon gruño con furia y, sin contenerse, atacó a Leomon con un trueno relampagueante de su cuerno rojo.

Leomon cayó malherido por la técnica del Digimon insecto, sintiendo espasmos a causa de la electricidad que aun recorría su cuerpo como daño colateral.

“Koushiro, ¿Qué hacemos con él?”.

“Elimínenlo”, el humano respondió, mirando con indiferencia a Leomon. “Siempre se puede tener a otro guardián que cuide del valle del Inicio y que atienda a las leyes establecidas”.

“Desgraciado”, Leomon sólo pudo gruñir con odio profundo.

Ellos ya no eran los héroes que idolatraba y de los cuales se sentía tan orgulloso, se habían convertido en algo oscuro que debía ser derrotado a toda costa. Pero, Leomon ya no tenía fuerzas para ello, solo quedaba su inminente final. Los dos Digimon perfectos alistaban sus técnicas más poderosas, las cuales desataron sobre el enemigo derrotado.

Leomon había muerto al final del día y sus datos se dispersaron por el viento, por supuesto, volvería a nacer. Así era el ciclo.

“En tu siguiente vida, las cosas serán mucho mejor, Leomon”, Koushiro murmuró con solemnidad. “Haré que veas las cosas a nuestra manera”.

“Odio estas batallas”, Zudomon murmuró con evidente cansancio.

“Las leyes son estrictas, Zudomon. Pueden llegar a parecer injustas, pero fueron hechas para el beneficio de la gran mayoría”, Koushiro respondió, volviendo la atención a su computadora que no había soltado en todo el altercado. Giró la pantalla en dirección a los Digi-Eggs que se asomaban en el horizonte, a los cuales esta le asignaban tres colores distintivos. “Dejemos las preguntas para otro momento, Zudomon, AlturKabuterimon, es hora de iniciar con la limpieza”.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, Koushiro había cumplido con su tarea, purgando una gran cantidad de futuros ‘problemas’ para todo el Digital World. Algunos otros guardianes habían puesto resistencia, a los cuales había eliminado con suma facilidad, y otros simplemente se rindieron a su paso, aunque no sabía si se trataba por convicción o puro miedo.

Agradeció a los Digimon que lo ayudaron con la misión y estuvo a punto de volver al Mundo Humano cuando su sistema operativo detectó una señal.

“¿Qué sucede, Koushiro?”, Tentomon preguntó.

“Estoy detectando la señal de dos Digimon del tipo Virus en las cercanías, sin embargo, esta señal no es como las otras”, Koushiro respondió.

“¿A qué te refieres?”, Gomamon cuestionó. “¿Debemos llamar a Joe?”.

A lo que Koushiro asintió. “Esta señal corresponde a Digimon muy poderosos”.

En ese instante, un temblor sacudió la tierra debajo de sus pies y estremeció todo. Koushiro apenas pudo mantenerse de pie.

“¿Qué está pasando?”, Gomamon preguntó asustado.

Del mismo modo, Tentomon se paralizó por el suceso abrumador que acababa de ocurrir. Los Digimon en la Isla, o de todo el Digital World, tuvieron que sentir las enormes presencias que habían invadido el lugar hace poco. Se trataban de fuerzas capaces de eliminar a todo el Digital World de golpe si ellos así lo quisieran.

“Llamaré a Taichi y Yamato, les diré que nos reunamos al pie de la Montaña Mugen”, Koushiro exclamó.

Una nueva batalla se avecinaba.

* * *

Una luz rojiza engullo todo lo que había en el lugar, derribando los últimos muros que separaban al Caballero Sagrado de su tan ansiado premio. Más adelante se encontraba un joven durmiente, suspendido en una columna de vidrio por un líquido azul.

Era el interior de un laboratorio secreto, donde el Caballero pudo apreciar distintos dispositivos tecnológicos cuya única función era mantener los signos vitales del muchacho cautivo. Las pantallas de las computadoras le mostraban estadísticas y datos concernientes a un experimento llevado a cabo hace años.

“Repulsivo”, el Digimon inquirió con cierto enojo.

Imaginarse que su adorado Tamer había sido objeto de un experimento científico de laboratorio, lo llenaba de furia. En él, nacía deseos de exterminar al responsable. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, lo importante ahora era liberarlo de su prisión y llevárselo consigo.

Avanzó dispuesto a romper el cristal y sacar su cuerpo desnudo, que nunca ante había visto en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, a un lugar más seguro. Por otro lado, un sistema dentro del laboratorio se activó, ahorrándole todo el trabajo. Grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el cristal, las suficientes para que la presión ejercida por el líquido dominara y terminara de romper el contenedor.

La habitación se inundó en ese instante y bajo la mirada sorprendida del Digimon, quien buscaba a su compañero en todo ese desastre. No demoró en hallarlo en sus pies, inconsciente e indefenso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El joven no demoró en recuperar la consciencia, tosiendo y escupiendo el líquido que se había colado en sus pulmones. La luz del exterior lo lastimaba y, por lo tanto, se negaba a abrir los ojos, solo fue cuando una gran sombra se posó sobre él y le otorgó alivio que él se atrevió a abrirlos lentamente.

La imagen ante él, al principio difusa, adquirió claridad con el pasar de los minutos. Encontró a un galante caballero de armadura blanca, capa roja y ojos amarillos. Pudo reconocer, con mucho agrado, al ser delante de él.

 **“Dukemon”** , murmuró débilmente.

“Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo”, Dukemon respondió. “Desde entonces, imaginé como sería nuestro reencuentro. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos, Takato?”

“Si”, por supuesto que lo recordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Takato sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, sintiéndose a sí mismo en un sueño. “¿Cómo es posible? Has…”

“He crecido”, Dukemon dijo con una sonrisa. “Me he hecho muy fuerte en tu ausencia, he hecho lo imaginable para volver a encontrarte”.

“¿Dónde estoy?”, Takato preguntó, desorientado.

El joven no podía recordar mucho más allá de su vida posterior al Digital World, después de la despedida a Guilmon y la promesa de su futuro reencuentro. Se sintió en medio de un sueño largo, o más bien una pesadilla. Sin saber porque, imágenes de una guerra entre Digimon vino a su mente.

“Estas en el Digital World, uno de los tantos que existen”.

“¿Uno de los tantos que existen?”, Takato volvió a preguntar.

A lo que Dukemon le causó gracia. “Tienes mucho para aprender. ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí primero?”

* * *

“Hasta las últimas barreras fueron derribadas”, el científico dedujo. “Nuestro agente ya debe estar con él”.

Lilithmon, el avatar de la Lujuria sonrió complacida. “No puedo esperar para conocerlo”.

Ambos yacían al pie del Monte Mugen, retrocediendo del interior de este para evitar las ondas expansivas de los ataques del Royal Knight. Plácidamente esperaban interceptar al Digimon y su Tamer, pero ambos iban a encontrarse con un enfrentamiento.

“Ohh… parece que tenemos visitas”, el hombre dijo.

Se refería a Koushiro Izumi y su compañero Tentomon, quienes habían seguido su rastro sin su consentimiento.

“Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es este caballero que ha venido a hacernos compañía?”, Lilithmon mencionó con un tono de voz sugerente.

“Es una de las fuentes de la señal que acabo de detectar, sin duda”, Koushiro, por su lado, habló a su Digimon mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su portátil e ignoraba al Señor Demonio. Este gesto, el cual desagradó a la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

“No es de buena educación hacer de lado a una dama”, Lilithmon murmuró mostrando su garra dorada, oculta entre su vestido purpura.

“Tentomon, para vencer, tenemos que usar todo nuestro poder, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Si, aquella falta de tacto le costaría caro. Dudaba que el humano y ese Digimon supieran con quien se estaban metiendo.

Tentomon digi-evolucionó hasta su etapa Ultimate en un parpadeo. En el lugar del Digimon infante, apareció HeracleKabuterimon en toda su gloria.

“Creo que dejaré esto en tus manos, querida”, su acompañante mencionó con nerviosismo, ocultándose entre la maleza, “sabes muy bien que no se me dan las batallas”.

“No lo preferiría de otra manera”, Lilithmon respondió, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo. “Seré yo quien le enseñe modales. Insectito, muéstrame que es lo que tienes”.

No había pasado mucho desde su batalla contra UlforceVeedramon, pero en ese tiempo todas sus heridas ya habían sanado y la gran mayoría de su poder se había restaurado. No estaría mal jugar por un tiempo.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”, Koushiro, por primera vez, se dirige a ella en tono demandante.

“Mis asuntos no te incumben. Me gustaría que dieran marcha atrás y dejaran de molestarme, pero veo que estas deseoso por una paliza. Aunque sería una lástima dañar esas caritas tan atractivas”, el cuerpo de la dama demonio empezó a brillar con un verde rancio, mostrando su aura intimidatoria.

**_“Giga Blaster”._ **

El cuerno de HerakleKabuterimon brilló con intensidad, emitiendo una gran masa de energía que se desprendió, siendo disparada directamente hacia el señor demonio, quién, a su vez, desplegó una de sus técnicas para su defensa.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Lilithmon levantó un escudo mágico, dibujando en una de sus manos un círculo de luz con un gravado en el centro. El ataque colisionó contra el escudo, dispersando la energía circundante en todas las direcciones, ocasionando derrumbes en varias partes de la isla y quemando muchos árboles alrededor. El hombre de bata y lentes salió volando de su escondite hacia una dirección indeterminada, mientras que Koushiro se vio obligado a agacharse en lo que el estruendo pasaba.

El elegido del Conocimiento, sabiendo del nivel de la técnica de su Digimon compañero, sintió que la victoria estaba garantizada.

“Buen trabajo, HerkleKabuterimon”, exclamó. “Ahora solo debemos buscar la otra señal”.

Qué equivocado estaba.

“Qué”, HerakleKabuterimon dijo sorprendido al ver al señor demonio sin ningún rasguño, totalmente ileso después de la gran devastación que se mostraba alrededor suyo.

“Buena técnica”, Lilithmon dijo. “Si no pudiese usar mi magia, estaría en graves problemas”.

“¿Magia?”, Koushiro exclamó con preocupación.

“Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte que es lo que puedo hacer”, Lilithmon, ignorando la pregunta, hizo que su sombra se expandiera en todas direcciones.

HerakleKabuterimon bajó al suelo a recoger a Koushiro, impidiendo que la sombra lo alcanzase y pusiera su vida en peligro en virtud de su gran extensión.

**_“Empress Emblaze”._ **

De la sombra, emergió una gran monstruosidad sin forma definida que se abalanzó hacia HerakleKabuterimon, quién apenas podía defenderse usando sus garras y dientes mientras que Koushiro se esforzaba por sostenerse.

El Digimon insecto, en un esfuerzo por liberarse, atacó a la masa amorfa nuevamente con su _Giga Blast,_ en un principio evaporando gran parte del cuerpo de la bestia, sin embargo, esta se regeneraba con aparente facilidad. Nuevos destellos de energía bruta aparecieron y nuevas extensiones del monstruo se formaron. Los asaltos de HerakleKabuterimon no estaban dando buenos resultados.

“Tenemos que intentar atacarla directamente”, Koushiro exclamó a su compañero. “Tal vez así deshagamos su técnica”.

Era una teoría del Elegido del conocimiento, la cual consistía en que el monstruo de la sombra no era más que una extensión del poder del Digimon maligno, un señuelo. Si lograban herir a su enemigo, la bestia desaparecería por completo.

“De acuerdo, Koushiro”, HerakleKabuterimon respondió, embistiendo con gran velocidad a la bestia y dejando un gran agujero en ella. Su trayectoria era lineal, directa hacia Lilithmon, quien hasta ahora no se había movido de su lugar.

El Digimon insecto confiaba en su velocidad, en el hecho que la dama demonio no podría esquivarlo o crear otro conjuro defensivo a tiempo.

Lilithmon, sospechando que algo así ocurriría, dejó que su sombra la engullera momentos antes de recibir el ataque de HerakleKabuterimon. De esa forma, burló al Elegido y su Digimon ultimate, quienes esperaban que ella intentara volar hacia arriba.

“Maldición”, el Digimon insecto frenó en seco e, impotente, observó como la sombra se movió con rapidez a otra parte del terreno, reduciendo su tamaño en un instante y liberando a Lilithmon en un lugar seguro.

“Eso estuvo cerca”, el avatar de la lujuria comentó. “Eres listo, muchacho”.

Koushiro guardó silencio, mostrándose expectante ante el próximo movimiento de su adversario. “Prepárate, HerakleKabuterimon”.

El aura verde emitido por el cuerpo del señor demonio volvió a ser visible, cambiando la atmósfera del ambiente y oscureciendo el cielo al mismo tiempo. Koushiro y HerakleKabuterimon se congelaron en el instante, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_SYSTEM: ASMODEUS CODE: LUST LEVEL: 666, CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 7_

**_“Phantom Pain”_ **

El cuerpo de Lilithmon emanó una bruma verdosa que rodeo al gigantesco HerakleKabuterimon, quien detectando el peligro arrojó a su compañero de su lomo momentos antes. Esto le permitió a Koushiro salvarse, justo a tiempo, pero el Digimon se vio totalmente envuelto. La bruma atacó a HerakleKabuterimon, quién grito a causa de un dolor físico indescriptible.

“¡HerakleKabuterimon!”, Koushiro exclamó con preocupación y horror.

La bruma impedía su vista y dejaba lo peor a la imaginación. El gigantesco cuerpo del Digimon insecto disminuyó progresivamente, dando la apariencia que se derritiera progresivamente.

“¡HerakleKabuterimon!”, Koushiro rogaba. “¡Detente!”

Lilithmon sonreía con perversión, disfrutando el dolor, la agonía y la desesperación. Causar dolor era una de las cosas que más le producía placer y, por el bien de esa sensación, los haría sufrir a ambos hasta la mismísima muerte de ser posible.

Pero, en ese instante, algo más llamó sus sentidos. En la cima del Monte Mugen, una luz rojiza encendió el cielo y un objeto salió disparado de ese lugar, por lo cual, el señor demonio supo que los juegos habían acabado. Con un chasquido de dedos, Lilithmon deshizo la niebla corrosiva, dejando detrás de si un muy mal herido Motimon.

Koushiro corrió hacia su compañero y lo alzó delicadamente con sus brazos, temiéndole hacer más daño. Posteriormente, miró a Lilithmon, el Digimon demonio de poderes aterradores, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Desde hace un tiempo no habían tenido que enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso.

“No”, exclamaba. “Estábamos tan cerca de lograr un Digital World mejor, tan cerca. ¡Casi los habíamos exterminado a todos!”.

Esa ultima frase no pasó desapercibida por los oídos de Lilithmon, quien de inmediato soltó una sonora carcajada. “Retiro lo dicho, realmente eres estúpido”, la dama demonio se burló. “Supongo que te ves a ti mismo como el gran héroe que salvó al Digital World, el que extermina el mal donde sea que aparezca, ¿no es así?”

“Hemos enfrentado a enemigos poderosos”, Koushiro replicó. “Y siempre hemos vencido. Ustedes, los Digimon de las Tinieblas, son todos iguales. Siempre buscan la destrucción de todo, pero siempre los detenemos. Mis amigos y yo te detendremos, cueste lo que cueste”.

El Elegido solo pudo rabiar cuando el señor demonio volvió a carcajearse.

“Querido, eres hilarante. Pude haberlos matado a los dos en cualquier momento, pero, por suerte, tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender”, Lilithmon aseguró con total confianza, disfrutando ver como se desmoronaba el orgullo de aquel humano.

Con la vista agachada, Koushiro comprendía que Lilithmon decía la verdad. No mentía.

Tal vez, su única esperanza, era retenerla lo más posible hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Tal vez, juntos podrían acabarla.

“Y déjame contarte un secreto, hay otros seis Digimon como yo y, entre todos ellos, yo soy la más débil”.

La declaración hizo que el corazón del Elegido del Conocimiento se encogiera. ¿Con qué clase de monstruos estaba tratando ahora?

“Y ni siquiera puedes hacerme un rasguño, no puedes detenerme, mucho menos a los otros seis”.

Lilithmon, considerando que había perdido más que el tiempo suficiente, levanto vuelo y se dispuso a seguir el destello de luz roja que había cruzado el firmamento. Su objetivo final, ahí se encontraba.

“Espera”, Koushiro exclamó por última vez.

El señor demonio apenas se dignó a mirarle. “¿Sí?”

Rebajando todo su orgullo y altanería, hizo lo que debió hacer desde el inicio. “¿Quién eres?”.

En su ceguera, ni se molestó en analizar al Digimon que estaba enfrentando. Así mismo, no se tomó el tiempo de analizar sus poderes con el debido tiempo. Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez el resultado hubiese sido distinto.

El orgullo, aquel pecado que tenía condenada la humanidad al olvido. No era de extrañar que el avatar del orgullo fuera el más poderoso entre todos ellos.

“Lilithmon, avatar de la Lujuria, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio del Digital World”, la Diosa de la Oscuridad emprendió vuelo poco después.

Al final, Koushiro no había sido capaz de ganar el tiempo suficiente. Pero, en su memoria, quedó gravado el nombre de Lilithmon y los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio.

* * *

Dukemon cargaba a Takato cuando la batalla estaba en su punto más álgido. El joven sintió familiaridad en el ambiente, una que no pudo explicar. Dukemon, por su parte, no estuvo dispuesto a detenerse.

Al Caballero Santo, los problemas con los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio no le interesaban, sobre todo cuando finalmente había conseguido lo que más deseaba.

Dukemon atravesó el mar y viajó al continente más cercano, alejándose lo más posible de los probables daños colaterales de la batalla que se producía en la isla File. Finalmente, se detuvo en el interior de un bosque, donde descargó al humano bajo su cuidado.

Takato, quien estuvo sin ropaje alguno, no pudo hacer más que cubrir sus partes nobles con sus ambas manos. Gesto que le pareció curioso al Digimon.

“¿Por qué haces eso?”, Dukemon preguntó.

“¿Hacer qué?”, Takato preguntó igualmente.

“Eso… ese gesto que haces con tus manos”, el Digimon señaló.

“Ahh… bueno, es que no tengo ropa puesta y…”, Takato empezó a responder con nerviosismo.

“¿Eso que siempre traías encima?”, Dukemon dijo. “¿Por qué es tan importante?”.

“Bueno, es que no esta bien que otros te vean así…”.

El humano se maldijo a si mismo, en su imposibilidad de explicar su vergüenza de mostrarse desnudo en un paisaje externo y desconocido. El problema no era con Dukemon, o Guilmon en el caso antiguo, pues ambos habían compartido una intimidad más profunda a través de la Matrix Evolution en el pasado. El problema era todos los demás.

“¿Qué de malo habría en tu cuerpo?”.

“Nada, es sólo que…”.

“Espera”, sin embargo, Dukemon le interrumpe.

“¿Qué sucede?”, Takato, curioso, preguntó.

“Ya vuelvo, no te muevas del sitio”, el caballero santo levantó vuelo, sin dar más explicaciones.

“¡Espera!”, Takato exclamó. “Explícame que está pasando. ¡No me puedes dejar así!”.

* * *

Koushiro había detectado una señal perteneciente a dos Digimon del tipo Virus, los cuales eran increíblemente poderosos. Aprobando la solicitud, Yamato, Taichi, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon iban en camino. Por su puesto, en el trayecto, se descubrió que ambos Digimon iban en direcciones opuestas, por lo cual, el grupo de apoyo tuvo que dividirse.

Taichi y WarGreymon fueron hacia el continente, solo para ser interceptados por un Caballero de brillante armadura a medio camino.

“No hay dudas, él es uno de ellos”, Taichi lo supo en cuanto se presentó ante ellos, gracias a los programas de detección dados por Koushiro.

“¿Es del tipo Virus? Pero si tiene la apariencia de un caballero”, WarGreymon cuestionó.

El Digimon delante de ellos no parecía tener un aspecto maligno o salvaje. Sin embargo, los scaneres y programas no mentían.

“Taichi Yagami y WarGreymon, quien diría que nos encontraríamos este día”, Dukemon dijo en el momento, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando al Elegido y su Digimon con condescendencia.

“¿Sabes quienes somos?”, Taichi le cuestiona.

“Ohhh… por supuesto, los he estado observando por un tiempo prolongado. Y no solo a ustedes dos, también he observado a los demás humanos que han sido Elegidos”, Dukemon respondió. “Debo darles las gracias, ya que demostraron que lo imposible podía ser posible”.

Taichi frunció el ceño en desconfianza. La noticia de ser objeto de escrutinio por una entidad del Digital World no regulada por él o las leyes no fue algo que le agradó. “¿A qué te refieres?”.

“Demostraron que podían ir en contra del destino y, como consecuencia, yo pude conseguir mi deseo. Gracias a ustedes, yo, finalmente, pude reunirme con mi Tamer”, Dukemon respondió gustoso. “Estoy tan agradecido que pienso dejarlos marchar ilesos”.

“¿Dejarnos marchar?”, WarGreymon cuestionó molesto.

“Es mi regalo, después de todo, no les conviene tratar con más enemigos de los que pueden abarcar. Además, dadas las circunstancias, nunca podrían vencerme”.

“Nos estás subestimando”, Taichi replicó.

“Están sobre estimando sus fuerzas. Márchense apenas puedan, mientras pierden su tiempo en vano conmigo, su compañero esta a punto de perder su vida”, el caballero Santo levantó su brazo y señaló en dirección a la isla File. “Están luchando contra Lilithmon, de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, uno de los entes más poderosos que existen entre todos los Digital World. En soledad, nunca podrá ganarle”.

“Enviamos refuerzos, eso no me preocupa”, Taichi aseguró. “Dices que tienes un Tamer, ¿un compañero humano?”.

“Debería preocuparles. He observado lo que le han hecho a este Digital World, algo que ha hecho enojar a los mismos dioses de este mundo. Pronto escucharán de rebeliones en todas partes y, cuando menos se lo piensen, aparecerá un enemigo tan poderoso que acabará con todos sus sueños y ambiciones de un plumazo. Por su bien, espero que no provoquen mi ira”.

* * *

Un grupo de Digimon se escondían bajo tierra, huyendo de la campaña de exterminio que se había perpetrado en contra de los del tipo Virus.

“Esos malditos humanos”, dijo uno de ellos, cubierto en sombras. “Han destruido todo lo que era importante para nosotros”.

“Nos han obligado a huir, como si fuéramos ratas”, mencionó otro con enojo.

“Haremos que paguen, que paguen con su sangre”, dijo un tercero.

Entre ellos, apareció un Mummymon, quien caminó hacia el centro del grupo. “Hermanos míos, siento su dolor y les prometo que la sangre derramada de nuestra gente no será en vano. Una nueva era esta a punto de iniciar, una nueva era en donde el Digital World ya no tenga que depender de los humanos. Somos más fuertes que ellos, más listos, somos superiores. Lo único que debemos temer es a esos Elegidos y, sin embargo, ellos no son invencibles”.

“¿Has encontrado un método para vencerlos?”, un Digimon de la multitud preguntó.

“Encontré una leyenda antigua, un poder arcano que nos asegurará la victoria”, Mummymon respondió con una sonrisa macabra. “Un poder que está a punto de despertar nuevamente”.


	3. Anticipación

Wisemon entró en una gran recamara del castillo, una biblioteca de múltiples pisos llenos de estantes. Levitó hasta encontrar un libro de su interés y fue cuando vio a Daimon Masaru leyendo, en compañía de un aburrido Agumon que no hacía más que bostezar y simular que se encontraba leyendo algo. Por supuesto, esto último fue una sorpresa para él.

“¡Masaru!”, Wisemon exclamó. “¿Qué haces por acá?”.

El joven volteó a ver al Digimon, de manera repentina por ser interrumpida su lectura. “Ohhh… eres tú. Bueno, veras. Estaba buscando algún registro que hablara sobre el porqué de la guerra de Bagramon”.

“Ya te lo había dicho, muchos documentos se perdieron durante la guerra”, Wisemon respondió. “En esta biblioteca encontrarás muchas cosas, pero menos eso de lo que estás buscando”.

Masaru se limitó a suspirar en derrota. “Tienes razón”, dijo.

“¿Qué es eso que tienes en manos?”, Wisemon preguntó con curiosidad.

“Es un libro de leyendas y mitos del Digital World, me pareció interesante”, Masaru respondió pensativo.

“Jejeje.. no eres el tipo de persona que esperaría que amara la lectura”, el sabio comentó con algo de diversión.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”.

Wisemon señaló a Agumon, quien por cierto ya se había dormido y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

“Nosotros preferimos muchas veces la acción a las palabras, sin embargo, tanto tiempo en el Digital World hace que tus gustos cambien”, Masaru dijo. “He aprendido que hay conflictos que no se pueden resolver con los puños, que a veces las palabras son más que suficientes. Por eso es por lo que estoy tomando la costumbre de leer un poco más cada vez que puedo”.

“Es una actitud muy sabia”, Wisemon felicitó. “¿Y qué has aprendido en ese libro?”

“Estaba leyendo acerca de un antiguo señor de la guerra que reinó en otro tiempo, había sometido a todo el Digital World por diez mil años en una oscuridad profunda hasta que aparecieron cuatro bestias míticas que lo desafiaron y lo sellaron en una tumba por la eternidad”, Masaru murmuró.

“La leyenda de **Pharaohmon,** es una de mis favoritas”, Wisemon comentó. “Los registros cuentan que dicha historia fue contada al principio de manera oral, incluso se dice que ha pasado las mismas barreras del espacio y el tiempo”.

“Suena muy fantasioso, ¿no crees?”.

“Las leyendas pueden exagerar, es verdad”, Wisemon confirmó. “Sin embargo, todas ellas representan, en algún punto, hechos históricos. En algún punto del espacio-tiempo, Pharaohmon se alzó y conquistó el Digital World. Es de temer el poder de cualquier Digimon capaz de hacer tal cosa, un ejemplo reciente corresponde al emperador Bagramon”.

Masaru asintió. “Muy pronto Agumon y yo nos iremos, así que agradece al rey Shoutmon por su hospitalidad”.

“¿Y a dónde irás?”, Wisemon preguntó.

“A buscar las respuestas que no encuentro en tu biblioteca”, Masaru sonrió.

“¿Por qué tu interés en Bagramon?”.

“Me niego a creer que no haya una causa razonable tras sus acciones. Los digimon no son malignos per se”, Masaru hablaba, mirando al vacío. “En mi mundo, los digimon solo causaban problemas gracias a la influencia de los humanos. Incluso, cuando Belphemon atacó, fue por culpa de un humano”.

* * *

Donde una vez existió un valle prospero donde surgía vida, quedó ruinas carbonizadas y fuego. Dicha transición ocurrió no más que un solo momento, un instante tan fugaz que parecía tan inverosímil que hubiera acontecido tal destrucción. Lo peor, el culpable no era más que el daño colateral de una batalla entre dos fuerzas monstruosas.

“Los humanos, se les da un puesto de poder y no demoran en arruinarlo todo”, Huckmon sopesó al ver todo el daño. “No les importó ni un poco lo que su confrontación era capaz de causar. No midieron a su enemigo y este fue el resultado”.

Tan solo bastó un poco del poder residual del señor demonio para marchitar todo a su alrededor.

“Es por eso por lo que Dios los trajo de su sueño eterno. La lealtad que mostraban a sus viejos amigos, en realidad, nunca significó nada. Esta es la realidad y los Elegidos serán sus enemigos de ahora en adelante”.

“¿Estás diciendo que Taichi y los otros permitirían que ocurriese una cosa así?”, un joven cuestionó con total incredulidad.

“Eso no puede ser, ellos han luchado arduamente por el Digital World en el pasado. Nunca harían algo como esto”, otro dijo.

“Negación, típico”, Huckmon dijo. “No importa realmente, pronto lo comprenderán. Mientras los Caballeros de la Realeza siguen cazando a los señores demonio, ustedes deberán liberar a este Digital World de la presencia de los Elegidos y de aquellos Digimon traidores que se han aliado con ellos”.

Huckmon se elevó sobre ellos, dispuesto a marcharse y dejarles con el problema.

“Espera”, el primero exclamó.

“Busquen a sus Digimon acompañantes, no estarán muy lejos de este lugar”, Huckmon comentó. “Yo debo seguir la pista del avatar del pecado, lo cual no será nada fácil. Al parecer a encontrado una manera de evadir nuestros radares… bueno, nos veremos pronto”.

Y después, desapareció.

* * *

¿Por qué se encontraba en el Digital World? ¿Cómo había llegado, incluso? Y, sobre todo, la pregunta más importante de todas que debía hacerse, ¿por qué estaba sin ropa?

Takato, un Tamer de otro mundo, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse entre los matorrales, ante la posibilidad de ser visto por algún otro ser en ese Digital World en lo que esperaba el regreso de su compañero Guilmon, o Dukemon, en todo caso; quien se había marchado del sitio sin llegarle a dar mayores explicaciones.

Esa forma, a la cual solo había podido ser capaz de llegar al fusionarse con él, ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte por si mismo para ello. Takato no pudo sentir más que orgullo pues su mejor amigo había crecido mucho en el tiempo en que no se habían visto. ¿Qué tan poderoso era Dukemon era ahora? ¿Tenía más poder que antes?

“Puedo olerlo, un humano”, Takato alcanzó a escuchar desde su escondite, un murmullo apenas. “Ella tenía razón, siento la presencia del humano”.

Parecían ser varios y, por lo que escuchaba, se encontraban cerca. Takato sabía que no podía esperar a que lo encontrasen, existía la posibilidad de que aquellos seres actuaran de forma hostil. Su experiencia como Tamer le decía que debía ser precavido, después de todo, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se encontró en el Digital World y muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado.

Resistiendo la vergüenza, Takato gateó de matorral en matorral, alejándose lo más posible de aquellas voces y rogando para que Dukemon volviese lo más pronto posible.

Desafortunadamente, los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Takato se desesperó con el paso de los minutos, sin tener una clara idea de por donde se acercaban sus acechadores. Pronto se vio acorralado por dos Digimon que saltaron delante de él, pudiendo reconocerlos como dos Goburimon.

“Muchachos, encontré al humano”, uno de ellos exclamó.

“¿Crees que una rata como tú se nos escabulliría?”, su compañero le amenazó. “No podemos perdonarte, no podemos perdonarte después de todo lo que tu raza le ha hecho a nuestro mundo”.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”, Takato preguntó en su desconcierto y miedo, pronto, la ausencia de ropa había dejado de ser un problema.

“No finjas inocencia”, el primer Goburimon acusó. “Los humanos, sin importar su forma o tamaño, son culpables de nuestro sufrimiento. Ahora te castigaremos por todo lo que los tuyos nos han hecho”.

“¿Qué?”.

Takato retrocedió lo más que pudo, intentándose levantar del suelo sin éxito. El escape solo estaba destinado al fracaso, sobre todo cuando tus perseguidores eran más rápidos y fuertes. Uno de los Goburimon saltó sobre él y atacó con su mazo, apuntando a su cabeza. Takato, en un último intento de autodefensa, levantó su mano en un intento inútil de frenarlo. Fue su mayor sorpresa, y también las de los dos Goburimon, cuando el golpe nunca llegó.

Takato descubrió a Goburimon suspendido sobre él, paralizado en su totalidad. Una fuerza invisible mantenía aprisionado al Digimon, la cual era ocasionada por una especie de anillo de luz que había surgido en su muñeca.

“¿Qué es lo que has hecho?”, el otro Goburimon exclamó con incredulidad.

La misma incredulidad que compartía el humano. “¿Yo hice eso?”, murmurando e intentando procesar la cadena de acontecimientos.

“Suéltame humano”, el Goburimon suspendido gritó y pataleó sin lograr liberarse en absoluto. Lo que sea que hubiese hecho Takato, lo superaba por completo.

Entonces, fue cuando Takato vio la oportunidad para escapar. Agitando su brazo, arrojó a Goburimon en dirección a su compañero, estrellándolo y derribando un árbol en el proceso. Takato corrió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, se vio rodeado nuevamente por más Digimon, probables compañeros de los dos Goburimon.

Eran un Ogremon y dos DemiDevimon, quienes ya se encontraban apuntándole con sus dardos. Era más que claro que no le iban a permitir escapar.

“¡No sé qué problema tienen con los humanos, pero les juro que nunca haría lo que les han hecho!”, Takato exclamó, en un último intento de frenar la confrontación. “Es más, yo puedo ayudarlos. Yo y mi compañero, nosotros podemos…”.

“¡Calla humano!”, Ogremon le interrumpió. “No necesitamos la ayuda de los humanos. Los humanos son quienes han causado todas nuestras desgracias”.

Los Goburimon pronto lo alcanzaron y saltaron sobre él, haciendo que cayera al suelo. “No sé qué hiciste, pero eso no volverá a suceder”, dijo uno de ellos.

“¿A qué te refieres?”, Ogremon preguntó.

“Fue como magia”, el Goburimon afectado explicó. “De alguna manera pudo frenar mi ataque y hacerme levitar en el aire”.

“No sabía que los humanos podían hacer eso”, Ogremon comentó. “Bueno, no importa. Igual morirá”.

“Si, morirá”, un DemiDevimon secundó.

Takato cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable final. Pero, un segundo milagro ocurrió ese día.

“ _Debieron escuchar al muchacho_ ”.

Ahora escuchó una voz femenina que helaba la sangre. Contuvo su aliento, en lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Escuchó gritos agudos a su alrededor, gritos de sufrimiento. La muerte había llegado a esos Digimon y temía que también lo alcanzase. Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue un toque gentil en vez del toque de la muerte.

“Vamos, puedes abrir tus ojos”, la voz dijo con amabilidad.

Entonces, Takato descubrió a una mujer de belleza exuberante delante suyo, de piel pálida que mostraba con orgullo cuatro alas demoniacas sobre su espalda, además, usaba un vestido púrpura y tenía una brillante garra dorada.

“Eso estuvo cerca, niño”, la dama demonio sonrió. “Soy Lilithmon, ¿cuál es tu nombre?”

* * *

“Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por el bien del Digital World”, Taichi exclamó ante el Caballero Real. “Nosotros hemos salvado este mundo de la oscuridad más veces de las que te puedes imaginar”.

“Yo todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi Tamer”, Dukemon respondió. “Prometí que le serviría, siempre. Si es su deseo, yo mismo los destruiría a ustedes y a este Digital World, así que no se equivoquen”.

Taichi y WarGreymon se congelaron al escuchar estas palabras. En el interior, ambos supieron que el Caballero Real tenía la capacidad de realizar su amenaza, por muy loco que sonara.

“Debo regresar, ya he perdido mucho tiempo y mi Tamer me espera”, Dukemon les dio la espalda. “Ve por tu amigo, estoy muy seguro de que necesitará de tu ayuda”.

* * *

“¡Koushiro!”, Yamato exclamó. “¿Qué sucedió?”.

“Tenemos que regresar al Mundo Humano”, Koushiro respondió, con Motimon en sus brazos. “¿Dónde está Taichi y WarGreymon?”

“Están interceptando la otra señal que detectaste”, MetalGarurumon contestó. “¿Dónde está el enemigo?”

“Se fue”, Koushiro suspiró. “Este enemigo, es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Busquemos a Taichi, debemos reagruparnos y recolectar información antes de hacer cualquier cosa”.

Yamato, preocupado, se acercó hasta su amigo y, tocando su hombro con su mano derecha, preguntó con seriedad. “Koushiro, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Quién lastimó de esa manera a tu Digimon?”.

Koushiro se sobresaltó un poco al recordar el poder que recién habían intentado combatir, sin embargo, el toque de Yamato logró calmar sus agitados nervios. “Dijo que era la más débil de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin embargo, nos superó con mucha facilidad”.

En ese instante, el cielo sobre la isla File se oscureció. Levantando su vista, Yamato, Koushiro y MetalGarurumon observaron a una enorme cantidad de Digimon elevarse y cubrir los rayos del sol. Al mismo tiempo, el detector de Koushiro se activó. Todo eran del tipo Virus.

“Esto no puede ser”, MetalGarurumon dijo. “Son demasiados, ¿cómo es posible que haya tantos?”.

Los digimon se encontraban en diferentes niveles evolutivos y en gran cantidad, había Perfectos y Adultos en igual cantidad.

“Me contarás los detalles después”, Yamato dijo. “Ahora lo importante es detenerlos, ¿verdad, MetalGarurumon?”.

“Si”, su compañero digimon respondió.

“No te despegues de mi lado”, Yamato sujetó una de las manos de Koushiro. “Hoy no quisiera perder a alguien importante”.

* * *

No habían tenido el tiempo necesario para sopesar las palabras dichas por Huckmon, sobre todo acerca de los males que aseguraba que los Elegidos le habían hecho al Digital World, cuando observaron a una enorme cantidad de Digimon elevarse en las alturas y cubrir el cielo.

“¿Qué está sucediendo?”, Ken Ichijouji preguntó sorprendido.

“Ichijouji, tenemos que movernos”, su acompañante exclamó. “No podemos quedarnos aquí”.

Todo el ambiente le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Podía sentir el resentimiento, el poder de la oscuridad misma, en el aire. Inconscientemente, tocó su nuca, sintiendo un ardor en el lugar donde la semilla de la oscuridad había sido plantada.

“Ken”, Daisuke se apresuró a tomarle por los hombros y encararlo. “Se que hay cosas que en este momento no comprendemos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Tenemos que buscar a nuestros Digimon”.

“Daisuke”, Ken murmuró pausadamente, a pesar de la urgencia. “Lo siento”.

“No te disculpes”, Daisuke dijo. “Vamos”.

Ambos Elegidos comenzaron a correr, sin saber hacia donde debían ir y solo siguiendo sus corazonadas. Entre tanto, una gran guerra se encontraba a punto de comenzar. Quien los observaba, se aseguró de poner todas las piezas en su lugar. Las únicas cosas que se salían de su control y que, seguramente, le molestaban, era la presencia del avatar de la Lujuria y la aparición de ese humano de otro mundo en sus dominios.

“Señorita”.

Pero, entre las cosas que más le molestaba, era la presencia de ese individuo.

“Eres tú”, dijo con cierto desagrado. “¿Qué planeas esta vez?”

“Es un honor que la deidad de este mundo me lo pregunte”, el hombre de bata, quien había escapado ileso de la confrontación entre el Señor Demonio y uno de los Elegidos, dijo mostrándose alagado.

“No salgas con rodeos”, ella dijo con seriedad.

“Sinceramente, tú y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo. Ambos buscamos la evolución de este mundo. Te aseguro que yo solo quiero contribuir con eso”

* * *

Un aura de furia rodeaba a Dukemon, tan intensa que ningún otro Digimon o criatura digital se atrevía a acercarse, ni siquiera a una distancia prudente.

Takato, su Takato, no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Después de tantos años de búsqueda, después de haber conseguido su meta de reunirse con su Tamer, parecía que sus esperanzas y sueños volvían a escabullirse de las manos. ¿Qué había sucedido en el tiempo de su ausencia? Y, sobre todo, ¿quién tendría que pagar por ello?

Mientras, un DemiDevimon, el único sobreviviente de la masacre que Lilithmon había cometido, voló y chocó con la dura armadura. El pequeño digimon novato no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Caballero Real.

DemiDevimon, posteriormente, cayó al suelo sobre su espalda.

“Maldición”, dijo adolorido y atemorizado. “Si no nos hubiésemos cruzado con ese maldito humano”, sus palabras, quien inmediatamente captaron la atención de Dukemon.

“¿Humano? ¿Qué humano?”, el Caballero Real preguntó autoritariamente.

“Un maldito humano que mis compañeros y yo encontramos, quisimos eliminarlo, pero luego llego esa bruja y los mató a todos”, DemiDevimon contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos, expresando todo su enojo e impotencia.

“¿Quisieron eliminarlo?”, Dukemon volvió a cuestionar, esta vez, con una voz mucho más fría.

“No pudimos hacerlo, ese demonio no nos dio el tiempo”.

“¿Dónde está ahora?”

“No lo sé”, DemiDevimon gritó. “Ella se lo llevó, no quise seguirla, tenía tanto miedo. Pero usted, he escuchado historias de usted, es uno de esos Caballeros de la Leyenda que defiende la justicia y protege a los vulnerables. Por favor, le ruego que derrote a ese terrible demonio y destruya a ese humano, así la justicia volverá a este mundo”.

Dukemon ya había oído suficiente. Sin miramientos, aplastó a DemiDevimon con su pie derecho, matándolo en el acto. Haber intentado atacar a su Tamer era un crimen imperdonable, un pecado que se pagaba con la muerte. Sin embargo, había obtenido información valiosa.

El demonio del cual hablaba DemiDevimon, probablemente se trataba de Lilithmon, quien había ignorado hace unos momentos. Tal vez debió asesinarla, sin embargo, el hecho de haberla dejado vivir había asegurado la supervivencia de su Tamer. Era lo único positivo que podía sacar de la situación.

El hecho de que lo hubiese salvado significaba que el Señor Demonio tenía intenciones ocultas con Takato. Debía averiguar de que se trataba y rápido.

El primer paso era encontrarlos.

* * *

Takato fue llevado en los brazos de la dama demonio, hecho incomodo considerando que aun no tenía nada puesto y el digimon no podía tener mejor aspecto que el de una mujer exuberante y voluptuosa. Lilithmon, sin mucha dificultad, podría pasar como un ser humano común y corriente.

“¿A dónde me llevas?”, el joven preguntó con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

“A un lugar donde no nos molesten”, Lilithmon, ni corta ni perezosa, respondió con un guiño.

Takato estaba más rojo, si incluso eso era posible. Gesto, el cual fue objeto de burla por parte del señor demonio. “Es una broma. Ahora, hablando en serio, te estoy cargando a un lugar seguro donde ningún Digimon bravucón se le ocurra molestarnos”

“No creo que eso sea problema”, Takato dijo, recordando aquella sensación escalofriante cuando Lilithmon mató a todos y cada uno de sus atacantes.

“Si, puedo ser aterradora cuando lo deseo”, Lilithmon confirmó, aparentando leer sus pensamientos.

Dichas palabras lograron sobresaltarlo e, instintivamente, observó el rostro frio de su salvador. La familiaridad que había sentido al inicio regresó, sin saber por qué.

“Tengo una pregunta más importante que hacerte”, el avatar de la Lujuria continuó. “¿Cuándo pedirás que te baje y te busque algo para ponerte?”

* * *

Mummymon, en compañía de un Evilmon, caminaban en dirección a unas catacumbas ubicadas en un bosque recóndito del continente Server. Ambos, iban en búsqueda de un poder antiguo capaz de derrocar a los Elegidos de la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Si había un momento para dar su golpe maestro, ese momento era ahora, pues, en estos instantes, una horda de digimon virus se habían reunido en la isla File para hacer el tiempo necesario.

El objetivo real estaba al alcance.

Curiosamente, ambos encontraron a un par de figuras dirigirse al mismo lugar.

Mummymon reconoció a uno de ellos como un ser humano, un ser débil y despreciable que podría asesinar en cualquier momento si no fuera por su acompañante, un digimon que nunca había visto en persona y que tan solo había escuchado en leyendas.

“¿Esa es?”, Evilmon preguntó.

“Continuemos”, Mummymon ordenó en voz baja. “Intentaremos caminar a sus espaldas sin que ambos nos detecten”.

* * *

Takato seguía de cerca al señor demonio, mientras se adentraba a una cueva oscura y profunda. Lilithmon, con una sonrisa, le había otorgado un croptop para cubrir su pecho y unos jeans cortos que llegaban hasta la rodilla, ambas vestimentas, por supuesto, de color negro.

A pesar del frío que aun sentía, una duda rondaba por la cabeza del Tamer.

“Creo que debería quedarme aquí a esperar a Dukemon”, comentó.

“¿El Caballero Santo? ¿Qué relación tienes con él?”, Lilithmon preguntó.

“Bueno…”, Takato sonrió con orgullo. “Es mi digimon camarada”.

“Interesante, tu compañero digimon hace parte de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Solo he escuchado de otro miembro que tuvo un compañero humano”, Lilithmon dijo con interés. “Eres más especial de lo que aparentas a simple vista”.

“¿Especial?”.

La oscuridad se hizo cada vez más densa, a medida que ambos se adentraban, por lo que se hizo necesario una fuente de luz artificial. Lilithmon, invocando un sello mágico en la palma de su mano, invocó una llama vigorosa que levitaba en ella.

El señor demonio, sonriente, notó como el joven se quedaba observando, embelesado, lo que había creado.

“Así es, tú también puedes hacer esto, ¿me equivoco?”.

“¿Qué dices?”, Takato le cuestionó.

“Es magia”, el avatar de la lujuria respondió con obviedad. “O bueno, también le puedes decir lenguaje de alta programación que permite controlar los elementos naturales en el Digital World. Eso fue lo que prácticamente hiciste cuando detuviste a ese Goblimon de abrirte la cabeza con su garrote”.

Imágenes a la mente del Tamer vinieron de la escena mencionada. Takato había hecho levitar a Goblimon y lo había arrojado con el poder su mente, por supuesto.

“¿Por eso me salvaste?”, preguntó nuevamente. “¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Lilithmon?”

“Es un gran motivo, si”, el señor demonio afirmó. “Simplemente no podía permitirme dejar ir todo ese potencial. Es más, si estás dispuesto, yo podría enseñarte”.

Takato frunció el ceño. “¿Qué ganarás con esto?”

“Eso es un secreto que lo sabrás en su momento, lo importante aquí es lo que tu ganaras con todo esto”, Lilithmon comentó. “técnicamente, podrás hacer todo lo que tu voluntad desee”.

Takato miró al suelo, sopesando todas las palabras dichas por el señor demonio. Luego de un rato, volvió a ver al rostro de la dama oscura y dijo. “Acepto entonces”.

“Maravilloso”, Lilithmon exclamó complacida. “Empecemos tu lección ahora con algo de teoría…”.

‘La magia, como te dije, en realidad se trata de un alto lenguaje de programación de este mundo que funciona con unas reglas estrictas, fórmulas empleadas para obtener determinados efectos, sin embargo, dichas formulas pueden ser llamadas a través de la emoción. Siempre que tengas un deseo que quieras cumplir y una fuente de energía disponible a utilizar, podrás usar la magia’

Takato concentró su atención en la llama mientras escuchaba con atención. “Entonces, eso significa que si deseo calentarme y ver en la oscuridad…”, pensó en lo que había más allá, sintiendo como una sustancia invisible se reunía a su alrededor y parecía provenir del suelo y las paredes rocosas. Levantó su mano derecha y abrió su palma, permitiendo que la presencia se concentrara en ella. Luego, ocurrió un destello y una vigorosa llama surgió en el espacio de aire que sostenía.

“¡Lo hice!”, Takato exclamó con sorpresa.

“Veo que aprendes rápido”, Lilithmon sonrió. “Es más, puedes captar la energía de tu entorno y atraerla, casi de manera instintiva”.

En ese momento, ambos se toparon con una tumba antigua, un sarcófago sellado por un pergamino blanco con digiletras de color negro. Al mismo tiempo, un Mummymon apuntó su arma hacia ellos.

“¡Apártense de ese lugar!”, exclamó.

“¡Señor Mummymon!”, Evilmon dijo temeroso de la situación.

Takato, entre tanto, volteó asustado al descubrir que le apuntaban con un arma nuevamente. Lilithmon, por su lado, parecía estar mucho más relajada.

“Finalmente decidiste dar la cara”, el señor demonio dijo. “¿Me pregunto por cuanto más nos seguirías en silencio?”

“¿Lo sabias?”, Mummymon cuestionó con enojo. “Entonces, ¿por qué no te deshiciste de nosotros apenas tuviste la oportunidad? Tu… he escuchado historias de los de tu especia, infames Digimon que buscan solo la destrucción de todo lo que existe”

“¿De los de mi especie?”, Lilithmon caminó hacia el intruso. “Eso es muy prejuicioso, ¿verdad?”.

Mummymon frunció el ceño en señal de molestia. Pronto, sintió un golpe repentino, una llamarada de fuego que chocó con él y lo envió al piso. Sorprendido, descubrió que se trataba de aquel humano que poco le había puesto cuidado al haber centrado su atención en Lilithmon.

Takato lo había atacado casi al instante cuando se vio a sí mismo en línea de fuego, con la frente fría y sudorosa, revivió los recuerdos del ataque que había sufrido hace unos momentos. Sus manos temblaban y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo cuando Lilithmon avanzó delante de él y lo cubrió en un gesto protector.

“Estamos poniéndonos algo nerviosos. Sinceramente, no hay razones para lastimarnos entre nosotros. Aunque no lo creas, estamos del mismo lado”, la dama demonio comentó con ligereza.

“¿Del mismo lado?”, Mummymon y Evilmon preguntaron al unisonó.

“Supongo que buscaban esta cosa de acá atrás”, Lilithmon señaló el sarcófago a su espalda. “Si quieren puedo abrirla por ustedes”.

“Espera”, Mummymon exclamó al tiempo que Takato volteaba a verla shockeado. “Esa es la fuente de nuestra salvación, es el poder necesario para vencer a nuestros enemigos, los Elegidos. Sin eso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer”.

“Me temo que podrás hacer poco si no retiras el sello, esta cosa la impuso alguien de extraordinario poder por lo que puedo ver”, el señor demonio se dirigió hacia la tumba, tocando el pergamino con su garra dorada mientras los presentes observaban boquiabiertos y sin emitir palabra alguna.

En lo que pareció ser un accidente, el poder corrosivo de la garra dorada se activó y disolvió el pergamino. En consecuencia, una luz dorada emergió de la tumba y extinguió la llama que Lilithmon mantenía encendida. Mientras una densa presencia emergía del lugar, Mummymon y Evilmon se abrazaban atemorizados, Takato se cubría con sus propios brazos y Lilithmon se paralizaba ante el enorme poder que estaba sintiendo.

“Esto no puede ser”, no había sentido nada así desde que había conocido al emperador, “… creo que me equivoqué”

Dicho esto, el espectro oscuro pasó de ella y el ser humano a una velocidad pasmosa, envolviendo a Mummymon como si de una gacela se tratara y la entidad un león hambriento. Evilmon salió huyendo en lo que Mummymon desaparecería de la existencia, su cuerpo era roto y reconstruido. Lo que había ahí era, ahora, una mera vasija para que algo superior lo habitase. Su nombre era **Pharaohmon**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un antiguo ser despierta y pone al Digital World de Adventure en jaqué. Para aprender más sobre el lore de este universo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.


	4. Horus

Ocurría una cruenta batalla en los cielos, protagonizada por centenares de digimon de nivel Adulto y Perfecto, entre los cuales se encontraban Airdramon, Harpymon, Kuwagamon, GranKuwagamon, Devidramon, Gigadramon y muchos otros. Todos ellos, luchaban contra un MetalGarurumon, quien llevaba a dos seres humanos y un digimon en nivel Baby en su espalda.

Airdramon en cantidades atacaban emitiendo aire cortante agitando sus alas, sin embargo, MetalGarurumon era mucho más rápido que ellos y podía evitar mucha de sus técnicas con gran facilidad. Por supuesto, el Digimon Ultimate podía recibir los ataques sin recibir ningún rasguño, más debía asegurarse del bienestar de los humanos que estaban a su cuidado, uno de ellos, siendo su compañero.

Seguidamente, vinieron varios Devidramon, con sus garras y fauces abiertas, quienes se abalanzaron sin ninguna contemplación.

“Son demasiados”, Yamato exclamó. “Tenemos que terminar esto rápido y volver con Taichi y los demás”

“Solo espero la oportunidad”, MetaGarurumon respondió.

Un preciso momento, un hueco donde una de sus técnicas eliminaría a toda la horda de los atacantes. Entre tanto, evitaba a los dragones oscuros, a uno mordiéndolo y arrojándolo hacia un lado.

MetalGarurumon avanzó con gran velocidad hacia un espacio en claro, uno donde no estuviese infestado de tantos enemigos por destruir. Koushiro y Yamato se sostenían lo más fuerte que podían cada uno cuando MetalGarurumon dio una vuelta de 180 grados y encaró a sus adversarios, quienes se encontraban ya persiguiéndolo.

**_“Cocytus Breath”_ **

De su boca, emergió un rayo congelante de aspecto lineal, pero el cual podía ensancharse a medida que crecía la extensión de su recorrido. MetalGarurumon solo tenía que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y su técnica hacia el resto. Todo digimon que tuviera contacto con el haz de energía, se congelaba y moría al instante, siendo ese el destino de muchos. Sin embargo, algunos lograban evitarlo con éxito.

**_“Genocide Gear”_ **

Varios Gigadramon respondieron con misiles cargados de energía oscura, los cuales debieron ser esquivados nuevamente. Por tanto, el haz congelante debía detenerse por un instante. Así, los digimon atacantes volvieron a retomar la delantera en el asalto y se abalanzaron hacia el Ultimate. Entre ellos, surgió un ángel con alas de murciélago brillantes como el sol.

Koushiro, Yamato y MetalGarurumon palidecieron apenas vieron a la aparición emerger de la horda de Digimon. Una criatura cubierta por una armadura en su totalidad, llevando las cabezas de un carnero y un buey en sus hombreras. Un ángel sostenido por cuatro alas demoniacas.

“Esto tiene que ser una broma”, MetalGarurumon exclamó.

**_“Flame Hellscythe”_ **

El ángel, atacando con una frialdad infernal, desato llamas oscuras hacia MetalGarurumon, quien apenas pudo evitarlas con mucha más dificultad.

“Esto no puede ser”, MetalGarurumon dijo.

“¿Qué esperas? Ataca”, Yamato demandó.

“Pero…”

“Ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensarlo”, el Elegido dijo. “No la mataremos, pero si debemos defendernos. Tenemos que salir con vida para llegar al fondo del asunto”.

**_“Grace Cross Frezzer”._ **

MetalGarurumon, gruñendo, accedió al pedido, despidiendo una gran cantidad de misiles del interior de su cuerpo. No todos iban en dirección hacia el tenebroso ángel, algunos impactaron en los otros digimon que se encontraban demasiado cerca, eliminándolos en el acto. El ángel oscuro, por su parte, desvainó su enorme hoz y cortó los misiles que iban hacia ella, saliendo totalmente ilesa del ataque.

Con su rostro frío e imperturbable, tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió algo mucho más oscuro y poderoso que ella despertar desde las profundidades del abismo. MetalGarurumon también se paralizó, al igual que muchos de los otros Digimon que aun continuaban en el asalto.

El fenómeno ocurría lejos del lugar, en el continente apartado a la isla File y, sin embargo, era visible desde ahí. Una columna de luz dorada salió y cruzó por el firmamento, pareciendo tocar el sol mismo. Era la presencia, un Digimon de tal poder que incluso podía clamar el sol como suyo.

* * *

“Vaya, vaya. No sabía que se tenían eso escondido”, el científico comentó con genuino asombro. “Nunca me deja de sorprender las maravillas que oculta estos mundos”

La diosa, radiante, observaba con molestia el nuevo giro de acontecimientos. “¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que lo ha liberado?”

Podía observarse como, posterior a que la luz dorada alcanzara el sol, un eclipse se producía. La oscuridad pronto se apoderaría de todo el Digital World.

“¿Se puede saber de quien se trata?”, el humano, o lo que parecía ser un humano, preguntó con curiosidad.

“Es un digimon que gobernó tiránicamente el Digital World hace eones, siendo el más poderoso de su tiempo, no podía ser destruido, por lo cual nos vimos obligados a sellarlo”, la diosa respondió con el ceño fruncido.

“Lo antiguo enfrentándose a lo nuevo, el avance natural del experimento. Esto será muy interesante”

* * *

Daisuke y Ken no habían tardado mucho en encontrar a sus compañeros digimon. La intuición de Daisuke parecía ser lo más efectiva que tenían en estos momentos, aunque, con alta probabilidad, Ken pensó que ese era parte del plan de Huckmon. Ese digimon tan solo se aseguraba que tuviesen todas las herramientas a su disposición para cumplir con la nueva misión que les han encomendado. Una misión que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Wormmon detectaba la inseguridad y las dudas en su compañero. “¿Qué sucede Ken?”, ese era su deber con su mejor amigo, velar por su bienestar y seguridad profundos. El digimon insecto, mirando a Ken a los ojos, esperó con impaciencia la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo, eso debió esperar cuando el rayo de luz dorada emergió en el horizonte.

“Esto no me gusta, Daisuke”, Veemon exclamó.

“¿Qué sucede Veemon?”, Daisuke, viendo la repentina reacción de su amigo, preguntó viendo al mismo punto que Veemon lo hacía, descubriendo en ese entonces como el sol comenzaba a ser opacado por un gigantesco astro aparecido de la nada misma.

“Puedo sentirlo, esto es realmente malo. Se trata de un digimon muy poderoso”, Veemon respondió.

“El Digital World está en peligro Ken”, Wormmon secundó. “¿Qué haremos?”

“Muy bien, está es nuestra misión entonces”, Daisuke exclamó, apretando sus puños.

“¿Es lo que Huckmon quería decirnos?”, Ken preguntó a su amigo Elegido.

“No importa lo que nos haya dicho sobre Taichi y los demás, ahora tenemos que salvar al Digital World de este peligro y luego regresar a nuestras casas”.

Veemon asintió, apoyando incondicionalmente a su compañero. El ambiente se llenaba de confianza y Ken pronto se sintió animado de continuar.

Daisuke le sonrió y le tendió la mano, esperando que la tomara. Ken, sin pensárselo mucho, aceptó la invitación mientras observaba esa sonrisa dorada como el sol, tan brillante que iluminaba cualquier resquicio de oscuridad que hubiera en su mente. Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en que, en cuanto estuviera con Daisuke, la victoria se encontraba garantizada.

Wormmon y Veemon evolucionaron juntos en un enorme dragón azul de armadura negra, el cual, llevando a los Elegidos en su espalda, salieron volando hacia el lugar donde había surgido el nuevo peligro.

* * *

WarGreymon detuvo su vuelo en seco, sintiendo la poderosa esencia de un digimon que, hasta el momento desconocían.

“Es uno del tipo virus”, Taichi comentó, viendo los resultados del análisis del programa que Koushiro había instalado en su celular. “Pero, las señales son una locura. Esta es incluso más grande que las otras dos”.

“Este ser es poderoso, Taichi. No podremos enfrentarlo nosotros dos solos, tenemos que ir por Yamato y MetalGarurumon”, WarGreymon comentó.

Sin embargo, el mismo haz de luz dorada que vieron emerger desde el continente hacia el cielo, regreso del firmamento y cayó sobre ellos, paralizándolos en el acto.

“¡No puedo moverme!”, WarGreymon exclamó.

“Yo tampoco”, Taichi sintió lo mismo que su compañero y se alarmó cuando descubrió a su cuerpo convertirse en piedra. “¿Qué demonios?”.

Lo mismo acontecía con WarGreymon. Quien fuera que les estuviera haciendo esto, mostraba su intención clara. Los quería fuera del juego.

Finalmente, un cuerpo pesado de piedra cayó al mar y se perdió en las profundidades.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo, el haz de luz cayó sobre MetalGarurumon y Yamato. Este último, apenas tuvo tiempo de tirar a Koushiro y Motimon del lomo de MetalGarurumon antes de que la energía paralizante los tocase si quiera.

Motimon, viendo el peligro inminente, evolucionó, aun sin haberse curado de todas sus heridas, en Kabuterimon, quien contaba con el tamaño y fuerza suficiente para detener la caída de Koushiro. A pesar de eso, no tenía las energías suficientes para luchar, lo cual, por lo menos, no era un problema en ese momento.

Todos los digimon se encontraban viendo la columna de luz que había descendido repentinamente del cielo. Algunos con temor y otros con curiosidad. Koushiro, por su parte, vio con horror como los cuerpos de Yamato y MetalGarurumon eran lentamente convertidos en piedra.

Ahora petrificados, los cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, dejando un cráter profundo en el lugar del impacto.

* * *

Dukemon sintió el poder inmediato emerger en el continente, cercano a su posición. Mientras observaba el eclipse que se producía por su sola presencia, se vio obligado a esquivar un haz de luz dorado que provino del firmamento. Gracias a su gran velocidad, logró esto último.

“Quieres deshacerte de mí, ¿no es así?”, Dukemon dijo al aire.

Si tan solo hubiese tardado un poco más, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado. No podía permitirse ser atrapado, mucho menos cuando tenía que buscar a Takato, su tamer y su prioridad número uno.

El Caballero de la Realeza se dirigió hacia el epicentro del fenómeno, dispuesto a zanjar ese nuevo problema de raíz.

* * *

Apenas despertó, buscó el primer cuerpo disponible que tuvo a la mano. Tenia cuatro opciones para escoger, de las cuales descartó una por la inutilidad de su ser para sus propósitos y a los otros dos por sentir resistencia ante su poder. El único que quedaba era ese Mummymon asustado, como cualquier otro tipo de digimon que conociese su magnificiencia, lo cual no era lo mejor, pero se ajustaba mejor a sus necesidades.

Necesitaba un cuerpo, pues el anterior había sido destruido hace tiempo, quedando tan solo su grandiosa alma, sellada en el interior de un sarcófago, abandonado en el interior de una cueva, esperando por su liberación.

Había conocido mucho de la historia del Digital World desde su encierro gracias a las memorias remanentes de su víctima. Aprendió acerca de los Elegidos y de la guerra declarada contra los ‘Digimon de las Tinieblas’. Supo que esos humanos y sus compañeros digimon podían llegar a ser una gran molestia, pues podrían querer interferir con su reinado, por lo cual, apenas pudo detectar a sus miembros más fuertes, los atrapó con sus poderes.

Por supuesto, aun quedaban otros seres con extraordinarios poderes en la mesa de juego. Uno de ellos acababa de evitarlo y otro se encontraba justo delante de él. Igualmente, quedaba ese humano que no se encontraba en las memorias previas de Mummymon, pero supuso que se trataba de un Elegido más, de los tantos que existían.

Sin embargo, mientras más lo observaba, más curioso le parecía. Ese humano tenía algo que lo diferenciaba del resto, de hecho, tenía algo que lo asemejaba al digimon que yacía frente suyo.

“Tu me has liberado, bruja”, dijo.

Lilithmon, la Diosa de la Oscuridad, no evitó verse más pequeña a comparación de aquel ser. Sin embargo, observándolo con detenimiento, descubrió que no era tan poderoso como lo había sido su emperador Bagramon.

“¿Vienes a darme las gracias?”, el avatar de la lujuria cuestionó.

“Quiero que entiendas que pude haberte convertido en piedra en tan solo un instante”, Pharaohmon respondió. “El hecho de no haberlo hecho aún, tiene que ver con el hecho de que me hayas liberado de mi eterno encierro. Puedo perdonarte la vida, eso si me prometes lealtad y sigues todas mis órdenes”

“¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?”.

“¡Lilithmon!”, Takato exclamó ante la voluntad voluble del señor demonio.

Entonces, el rey antiguo agitó los vientos en señal de molestia. “¿Acaso te he dado el permiso de hablar, humano?”

Una sola mirada había bastado para callarlo. “Bruja, empieza por eliminar a esa peste”.

“Me temó que eso no será posible”, Lilithmon contestó con seriedad.

“¿No? Qué lástima”, Pharaohmon comentó. “Tendré que exterminarlos entonces, después de todo, no puedo permitir que ningún ser como ustedes dos manchen mi reinado sobre el Digital World. Prepárense a morir”.

Lilithmon y Takato se prepararon para luchar, dependiendo únicamente de las capacidades de ambos. Takato, con lo poco que aprendió de magia en ese rato, invocó una llama en la palma de su mano, siendo esa su única carta de presentación. Aquello no impresionaba a Pharaohmon, aunque se tratase de una habilidad que nunca hubiera sido vista en un humano. Pero, por otro lado.

_‘SYSTEM: ASMODEUS CODE: LUST LEVEL: 666 CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 7’_

Pharaohmon observó con interés como un símbolo, un emblema, aparecía en el suelo que el señor demonio pisaba, al tiempo que extendía su mano. Lilithmon era un ser poderoso, de eso no había duda.

**_“Royal Saber”_ **

Un haz de luz blanca viajó desde una gran distancia y golpeó a Pharaohmon, antes de que este pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. La técnica había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar al rey antiguo por un periodo corto de tiempo. Viendo con molestia a su atacante, descubrió a Dukemon imponerse.

“Dukemon”, Takato exclamó con alegría. “¡Aquí estoy!”.

“¡Takato!”, el Caballero Real dijo a su vez, bajando al suelo para encontrarse con su Tamer, quien lo recibió con un abrazo. “Estaba tan preocupado, ¿dónde te habías metido?”

“Eso es lo que yo te debería preguntar”, Takato dijo a su vez, fingiendo un tono de molestia.

“Muchachos, tal vez deberíamos dejar las reuniones para después”, Lilithmon acotó.

“Lilithmon, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?”, Dukemon la cuestionó. “¿Por qué apartaste a mi Tamer de mi lado?”

“¿En serio crees que tengo tiempo para tus reclamos?”, Lilithmon bramó con molestia. “Tal vez después podamos matarnos el uno al otro y hacernos pedazos por cualquier excusa que se te ocurra, pero ahora seria conveniente si unimos fuerzas contra este enemigo”.

Dukemon pareció querer decir algo, pero, simplemente, asintió en silencio. “Takato, ¿Qué sucede?”

“Eso deberías preguntarle a la señora toco cosas que no debería”, el chico, a su vez, respondió con sorna y molestia propias.

“¿Ahora tu me reclamas?”, Lilithmon se dirigió a Takato.

“Si no fuera por ti, este sujeto no estaría tratando de matarnos a ambos”, el humano, exaltado, comenzó a gritar mientras apuntaba con acusación a Pharaohmon, quien ya se había levantado y se acercaba con lentitud a ellos.

“Que relación más curiosa”, Pharaohmon mencionó, pensativo. “Según las memorias de ese Mummymon, ustedes dos son considerados como leyendas en el Digital World. El infame Señor Demonio y el poderoso Caballero Santo. En cuanto al humano, el Caballero Santo te nombró como su ‘Tamer’, debe ser una de esas relaciones Elegido y digimon. ¿De verdad no quieren servirme?”

“Mi única lealtad es con Takato”, Dukemon contestó con firmeza.

“Lo siento, pero no se me da seguir órdenes”, Lilithmon dijo a su vez.

“No me agradan los tiranos”, Takato respondió a lo último.

“Veo que están empeñados a desafiarme, muy bien”, Pharaohmon extendió sus brazos. “Ustedes igualmente son afortunados, probaran el poder de un verdadero dios”.

Lilithmon y Dukemon no perdieron más el tiempo. La Diosa de la Oscuridad extendió su garra hacia el frente y saltó directo hacia el frente, dispuesta a apuñalar al Rey Antiguo con su **_‘Nail Nazar’_**. Dukemon, por su lado, empuñó su lanza en dirección al corazón de su enemigo y atacó con su **_‘Royal Saber’_**.

Pharaohmon invocó un escudo de protección semitransparente, bloqueando así la técnica de Dukemon, la cual fue la primera en llegar. Generándose una gran explosión que destruyó todo alrededor de Pharaohmon y elevó una enorme columna de humo. Aquel escudo, tuvo que desactivarse y, entre las ruinas, Lilithmon emergió para herir al Rey Antiguo. Pharaohmon, quien reaccionó justo a tiempo, detuvo al Señor Demonio sujetándole del brazo.

“Si me haces un rasguño con esa garra dorada, estoy muerto, ¿me equivoco?”, Pharaohmon dijo, a lo cual Lilithmon solo pudo gruñir. “Que habilidad tan problemática”.

Entonces, Lilithmon fue arrojada hacia atrás, casi estrellándose con el ‘Royal Knight’.

“Lilithmon, ¿estás bien?”, Takato preguntó con preocupación.

“Si, no te preocupes. Me han golpeado mucho más duro antes”, la aludida respondió, recordando su reciente batalla contra UlforceVeedramon. “¿Algún plan?”

Takato asintió. “No está luchando en serio, nos subestima y eso puede serle contraproducente. Lilithmon, ¿puedes inmovilizarlo antes de que genere su escudo?”

“Por supuesto, jovencito. Déjamelo a mí”, la Diosa de la Oscuridad respondió.

“Dukemon, prepárate”, Takato dijo a su compañero.

“Si”, el Caballero respondió a su vez.

“¿Qué tanto parlotean?”, Pharaohmon se aproximó hacia ellos, extendiendo una de sus gigantescas manos hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Lilithmon actuó primero invocando una sombra, su **_‘Empress Emblaze’_** , que se sujeto al cuerpo del Rey Antiguo y logró contenerlo. “¡Bruja!”, exclamó con enojo.

“¡Ahora!”, Takato indicó.

Entonces Dukemon apunto con su escudo, en dirección a Pharaohmon, el cual empezó a emitir una poderosa luz de color blanco. Los gravados sobre _Aegis_ se encendieron con un dorado enceguecedor, uno por uno, hasta completar el círculo.

 ** _“¡Final Elysion!”,_** el Caballero Santo y su Tamer gritaron al unísono, desencadenando un estallido de energía de color rojizo que opacó cualquier otra fuente de luz existente en el lugar. La técnica chocó con Pharaohmon sin ninguna contemplación, arrasando con la sombra que lo sujetaba y derribando la montaña que yacía atrás.

“¿Qué hizo?”, Lilithmon exclamó con un toque de miedo e impresión mientras todo el Digital World temblaba. “Estos dos son monstruos”

* * *

Imperialdramon, Daisuke y Ken se acercaban al lugar donde se había detectado la presencia oscura cuando una gigantesca onda expansiva agitó los cielos y creó enormes olas. Imperialdramon, gracias a la virtud de su enorme tamaño, solo experimentó unas leves turbulencias en su viaje. Daisuke y Ken se encontraban protegidos por un campo de fuerza creado pues, de otro modo, esos dos hubieran salido disparados por los aires.

“¿Qué está sucediendo allá?”, Ken preguntó en voz alta.

“Ya hay alguien realmente fuerte combatiendo al digimon maligno”, Imperialdramon contestó.

“Démonos prisa, así podremos ayudarlo”, Daisuke exclamó animado.

* * *

“Esto no puede ser”, Dukemon dijo al ver a Pharaohmon emerger de la explosión, sin embargo, no lo había hecho ileso.

“¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a eso?”, Lilithmon cuestionó con el mismo tono de voz.

“Ingenuos, puedo crear mi escudo aun sin mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo”, Pharaohmon dijo exhausto. Aunque hubiera podido crear su barrera mágica en el último momento, la técnica había sido tan poderosa que había logrado desbaratar su escudo y llegar hasta él. Por fortuna, había logrado resistirlo a costa de llevarse unas cuantas heridas sobre su cuerpo.

Ese había sido el poder de uno de los legendarios Caballeros de la Realeza y no solo eso, ese humano, de alguna manera le había otorgado energías extras. Si no se cuidaba, o si prolongaba demasiado el enfrentamiento, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser derrotado.

No, no iba a volver a ser sellado nuevamente como hace tanto tiempo. No podía permitirse tal cosa, después de todo él estaba destinado a reinar en el Digital World por toda la eternidad.

“Ataquemos nuevamente”, Takato exclamó. “Ahora, que se encuentra debilitado”.

“Humano, me recuerdas mucho a los primeros Elegidos que me vencieron hace tanto tiempo”, Pharaohmon ahora habló directamente con el Tamer. “Solo en ese entonces, alguien había logrado lastimar mi cuerpo, un logro digno de admirarse. Tengo que preguntar tu nombre”.

“¿Dejaras de tratarme con condescendencia?”, el joven preguntó con un aire de altanería, lo cual fue respondido por un gruñido de odio, por lo que levantó sus manos en son de paz. “Matsuda Takato, es un gusto”

“Bien, recordaré ese nombre, incluso después de haberte matado. Y, para asegurar que tu y ninguno de tus aliados escape, haré esto”. Pharaohmon dio un solo paso y, con eso, extendió una especie de impulso que recorrió todo el Digital World en tan solo unos instantes. Takato, Lilithmon, Dukemon y muchos otros habitantes en el Digital World sintieron como la gravedad se modificaba por un instante.

“¿Qué es lo que has hecho?”, Lilithmon preguntó con alarma.

“Solo aislé al Digital World, bloque todas sus salidas hacia otros mundos, realmente algo fácil”, Pharaohmon respondió como si se tratara de una obviedad. “Ahora ninguno de ustedes escapará, ni podrás recibir refuerzo alguno”.

“¡Eso es lo que tú crees!”.

Una voz se hizo escuchar de la distancia, la cual fue seguida por un poderoso haz de energía. **_“Positron Laser”_**

Pharaohmon invocó nuevamente otro campo de protección justo antes del que el haz colisionara, provocando una nueva explosión en el lugar. Dukemon cubrió a Takato con la ayuda de su escudo y Lilithmon invocó un escudo mágico con la ayuda de sus sellos. Los presentes, después de recuperarse de la intromisión, observaron a un gigantesco dragón de piel azul y armadura negra descender del cielo.

Por supuesto, el Rey Antiguo había salido ileso, como ya había podido demostrar antes.

“No ha recibido rasguño después de eso”, Imperialdramon bramó.

“Hay más resistencia”, Pharaohmon murmuró. “Un dragón legendario, un Caballero Santo, un Señor Demonio y tres humanos. Debo admitir que esto es muy pintoresco”

“Estás rodeado”, Daisuke gritó desde el lomo de Imperialdramon. “Haznos el favor de rendirte”.

“¿Rendirme?”, Pharaohmon preguntó con ironía. “¿Yo, el rey del Digital World, rendirme ante mortales?”

“Ya hemos enfrentado seres fuertes antes y siempre hemos vencido”, Daisuke exclamaba con confianza. “Hagas lo que hagas, te patearemos el trasero”

“Si consideramos lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, tal vez tengas razón”, Pharaohmon respondió reflexivo. “En épocas antiguas, yo gobernaba este mundo con puño de hierro, hasta que llegaron unos niños humanos, a los cuales se les asignó Digimon como compañeros de viaje. Los primeros Niños Elegidos vinieron para culminar mi reinado y sellarme en una tumba”, el rey apretó sus puños con furia. “Ustedes no saben por cuanto tiempo he esperado mi venganza sobre ellos y, aunque ya no existan más, podré saldar cuentas con sus sucesores”

“Hace mucho tiempo, el emperador Bagramon me contó la leyenda de un antiguo rey que había conquistado el Digital World con su poder divino”, Lilithmon comentó. “Su reinado había durado mil años cuando fue interrumpido, de forma abrupta, por grandes bestias místicas que lo retaron y vencieron. Tu debes ser Pharaohmon, ¿me equivoco?”

“Bestias míticas, ehh”, Takato reflexionó las últimas palabras dichas por el Señor Demonio.

“Pharaohmon, te has interpuesto en nuestro camino”, Dukemon amenazó con su lanza. “Seas leyenda o no, no dudaré en hacerte pedazos en este instante”

“Salvaremos el Digital World siempre, no importa que amenaza se interponga”, Imperialdramon secundó. Daisuke y Ken se limitaron a asentir con convicción.

“Inténtelo si pueden”, Pharaohmon exclamó, con sus ojos brillantes color escarlata, haciendo temblar el Digital World. “Este es mi mundo, puedo hacer que haga mi voluntad”.

* * *

Koushiro, Kabuterimon y centenares de digimon observaron con asombro y horror absoluto como la tierra misma se abría debajo de sus pies. Los mares se dividieron más allá de la isla File en lo que el eclipse continuaba lento, pero imperturbable.

Koushiro pudo recordar levemente, aunque sea por un instante, cuando batallaron contra un enemigo capaz de modificar el entorno del Digital World a voluntad. Pero, por alguna razón, no podía recordar su nombre.

* * *

El continente Server se abrió en dos, dejando libre acceso a enormes columnas de lava y a una estructura de color dorado. Se trató de una gran pirámide invertida que ascendió lentamente hacia los cielos, buscando coronarse donde el sol era eclipsado.

Dukemon se vio en la obligación de emprender vuelo junto con su Tamer, pues el suelo ya no era estable nunca más. Pronto, se le unió Lilithmon e Imperialdramon. Frente a ellos, permaneció el poderoso Pharaohmon y, detrás de él, el palacio del rey antiguo se continuaba elevando.

**_“Royal Saber”_ **

**_“Positron Laser”_ **

**_“Empress Embraze”_ **

Dukemon atacó con su lanza sagrada _Gram_ , Imperialdramon con el cañón de su espalda y Lilithmon con una monstruosidad convocada de su sombra. Las tres técnicas se aproximaron a Pharaohmon en direcciones distintas, siendo el haz de la lanza viniendo a su frente, el láser del dragón milenario por su derecha y la bestia del averno por la izquierda. Por lo cual, el Rey Antiguo concentró el poder del astro solar en la palma de su mano y lanzando un puño, liberó una llamarada que contrarresto las otras tres técnicas con relativa facilidad.

La energía remanente se aproximó a los tres digimon y sus protegidos, quienes se vieron obligados a pasar a la defensa. Dukemon hizo uso de su escudo para contener las llamas, Lilithmon empleó sus sellos e Imperialdramon puso a prueba su duro y resistente cuerpo. Daisuke y Ken se cubrieron como pudieron y Takato, siendo resguardado por su compañero, se permitió apreciar el panorama general.

“Esto no esta dando resultados”, dijo. “Es mucho más fuerte de lo que me esperaba”

“Tiene la capacidad de manipular el mismo Digital World a su voluntad y usarlo en su beneficio”, Lilithmon comentó mientras empleaba cada gramo de su energía en la defensa.

“Debemos armar una nueva estrategia para vencerlo”, Ken murmuró. “No podemos seguir usando simplemente la fuerza bruta”

“Esta bien, de alguna manera encontraremos la manera de ganarle”, Daisuke mencionó, aunque prefiriera seguir con el combate.

Esa misma conclusión era a la que había llegado Takato en ese instante. “¡Hay que retirarnos, ahora!”.

“¡Eso déjamelo a mí!”, Lilithmon exclamó. “Solo necesito que lo distraigan”.

“¡Es inútil!”, Pharaohmon exclamó mientras desataba su ataque. “Yo controlo el Digital World, no hay escondites ni escapatorias. Sabré de inmediato el lugar donde se encuentren”

“Eso es lo que crees, grandote”, Lilithmon sonrió, activando el poder de su corona de la Lujuria.

_‘LEVEL: 666 SYSTEM: ASMODEUS CODE: LUST. CAUTION! LEVEL PURGATORY: 7’_

El cuerpo del avatar de la Lujuria brilló con un aura verdosa mientras el poder oscuro hacia su trataba, distorsionando el tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor. Takato, Dukemon, Imperialdramon, Daisuke y Ken observaron con inquietud las habilidades del Señor Demonio. Incluso, Pharaohmon pareció paralizarse por un momento.

Un agujero negro se creó en el lugar y comenzó a succionar todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance. Entre todas las cosas, a sus aliados. Cuando Pharaohmon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, intentó detenerla a toda costa, pero el mismo Dukemon se lo impidió con un ataque de su lanza Gram, de la cual tuvo que resguardarse. Esto dio el tiempo valioso para que todos escaparan del sitio, siendo Lilithmon el último en resguardarse a través de la grieta.

Pharaohmon pareció ser el único en quedar en aquel lugar, preguntándose como habría hecho Lilithmon para evadirlo a pesar de su restricción impuesta en todo el Digital World.

“Bueno, no importa”, ninguno de ellos pudo haber ido lejos.

Sobre todo, su plan aun seguía en marcha. El eclipse aún estaba presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La leyenda de Pharaohmon se ha transmitido incluso desde antes que el alfabeto digital fuera inventado, traspasando mundos enteros. La pregunta es...
> 
> ¿Quiénes serán esas bestias míticas?  
> "  
> Para aprender más del lore de Digimon, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.


	5. La misión

En un punto perdido del espacio y el tiempo, existió una dimensión llamada la Sala de la Profecía. Resultaba ser un espacio de color negro con un piso de neón infinito y unas pantallas que levitaban, dispuestas en un arreglo concéntrico. En el centro, yacía UlforceVeedramon mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas cuando sintió la presencia de la corona de la Lujuria nuevamente.

Supo en que universo se encontraba Lilithmon, pero, cuando quiso ir por ella, descubrió con gran disgusto que no tenía acceso a aquel lugar. Algo, extremadamente poderoso, había sido capaz de alzar una barrera dimensional que impedía el acceso a ese Digital World desde cualquier otra dimensión. Algo al nivel de un Dios.

¿Había sido Homeostasis? ¿O Yggdrasil había regresado después de tanto tiempo?

No, no había razón por la cual Homeostasis impidiera con su sagrada misión, misión que le había sido impuesta por la entidad digital de todas formas. En cuanto a Yggdrasil, han pasado más de diez años desde que abandonó su puesto como el administrador del Digital World, y en todo ese periodo no había señales de su presencia, ni siquiera rumores.

Se trataba de algo más, lo cual no resultaba tan extraño. En su historia, había enfrentado a digimon y a otras entidades digitales con habilidades extraordinarias, capaces de manipular la naturaleza del Digital World a su voluntad. Encarnaciones de la destrucción que eran la razón por la cual existían los Caballeros de la Realeza.

_“Zeromaru, veo que ya eres consciente de la situación”._

Una de las pantallas se encendió en ese momento, dejando ver la silueta de uno de sus compañeros en batalla.

“¿Me puedes explicar?”, el Caballero Real preguntó.

“Homeostasis nos acabó de informar acerca de la situación. Un antiguo digimon conocido como Pharaohmon fue despertado de su letargo, quien, haciendo uso de sus poderes, selló ese Digital World. Homeostasis perdió el contacto con aquel mundo, quedando aislado, sin embargo, momentos antes desplegó a sus _ángeles._ Ellos harán el trabajo y restaurarán el orden…”

“¿Qué sucederá con el _Demon Lord_?”

“Espera la oportunidad, cuando la amenaza de Pharaohmon sea neutralizada, tendrás la ocasión para eliminar al avatar de la Lujuria antes de que escape. Y, en cuanto a portadores de los Pecados Capitales…”

* * *

Esperando ansiosamente, a su prisión eterna llegó una esfera tridimensional de datos supercondensada, la cual contenía la información de múltiples zonas en el Digital World. No era lo que esperaba, sin embargo, le era suficiente para empezar a actuar.

“Cherubimon, pobrecito”, comentó con condescendencia. “Pero bueno, no importa, has hecho un gran servicio reuniendo estos datos para mi”

Entonces, frente a él, aparecieron dos figuras de temible poder que se inclinaron inmediatamente, reconociendo su autoridad y señoría.

“Mis fieles guerreros”, exclamó. “Mis Royal Knight, vayan y consíganme la mayor cantidad de datos disponibles, no importa si llegan a destruir este mundo por completo”.

Uno de ellos, el que aparentaba tener un mayor tamaño, respondió. “Como desee, mi Lord”

“Mi confianza está con vosotros, no me decepcionen”.

Dicho esto, los Caballeros Reales subieron a la superficie. El día de su resurrección, sin dudas, se encontraba cerca.

* * *

Takato abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando primero un cielo oscuro y sin estrella alguna que lo iluminase. Por encima de él, existían columnas grises que se extendían hacia la oscuridad y que, de alguna manera, proveían la luz suficiente. El joven ahora mismo se encontraba en la cima de ellas, una plataforma lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa.

“Takato”.

A su lado, escuchó la voz preocupada de su compañero Dukemon, quien yacía arrodillado a su lado, esperando pacientemente el momento de su despertar.

“¿Lo logramos?”, el Tamer preguntó.

“Lilithmon creó esta dimensión de bolsillo con la ayuda de los poderes de su corona”, Dukemon respondió.

El señor demonio, a quien se refería, se encontraba al borde de la estructura mientras observaba a la oscuridad del vacío de su dimensión. Visiblemente preocupada por algo, Lilithmon empujaba uno de sus dedos contra su labio en lo que suspiraba. No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Takato que Lilithmon volteó bruscamente y caminó a su encuentro con algo de prisa.

“Hermanito, estás despierto”, dijo con cierta emoción.

“¿Hermanito?”, Takato se incorporó en sus codos.

“¿Por qué no?”, Lilithmon respondió. “Siempre quise uno, al menos es algo que debería permitírsele a seres como yo”, mientras, pellizcaba su mejilla con sus dedos y los movía de abajo hacia arriba en varias repeticiones.

“¡Ya, eso duele!”, Takato exclamó adolorido en consecuencia.

La escena era más que suficiente para hacer que Dukemon suspirara del agotamiento. Para ser uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, Lilithmon no era como se la imaginaba en un inicio.

“¡Daisuke, mira!”, un Veemon se acercó a dicho lugar en compañía de otro humano.

Pronto, se les uniría un Wormmon y su compañero.

Takato, en medio de su recuperación, se dio el tiempo para detallar a los agentes extraños. Los digimon los reconoció como Veemon y Wormmon, tal vez las formas previas de ese gigantesco dragón de color negro que se había unido a él en batalla contra Pharaohmon. El chico que acompañaba a Veemon parecía ser más fornido y alto que él, de piel canela y cabello marrón, le mostraba una sonrisa confiada. En cuanto al compañero de Wormmon, era más delgado, tenía piel de color más pálido y el cabello liso y largo, a excepción del otro joven, quien lo tenía corto y alborotado. La sonrisa de este último parecía transmitir alivio y no pudo evitar sentirse acogido por ella.

Ambos vestían una túnica blanca encima, con la capucha retirada. En todo caso, le parecía mucho mejor que el atuendo con el que Lilithmon había decidido vestirlo.

“¿Estás bien?”, el compañero de Wormmon le preguntó.

“Si, nos tenían muy preocupados. Apenas llegaste aquí y te derrumbaste”, el joven más alto continuó, ofreciendo una de sus manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Takato, sin mucho más por hacer en esos momentos, aceptó la mano de ayuda y sintió un tirón que lo hizo ponerse de pie en un instante. Si, definitivamente ese muchacho era más fuerte que él.

“Soy Motomiya Daisuke, por cierto”, terminó diciendo mientras le giñaba un ojo. Takato se sonrojó en ese momento, hecho no desapercibido por el otro joven que le dedicó una mirada, por decir algo, un tanto extraña.

“Soy Ichijouji Ken, un placer”, el chico dijo, inclinando levemente su cabeza en una señal de respeto.

“Matsuda Takato”, el tamer respondió con simpleza, pero con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

“¿Ellos dos son tus compañeros Digimon?”, Wormmon, quien se encontraba en brazos de Ken, preguntó.

Takato volteó a ver levemente a sus acompañantes. “Solo Dukemon, el que parece un caballero de brillante armadura”.

“¿Y tú?”, Veemon señaló al Demon Lord.

“Somos amigos cercanos”, Lilithmon respondió, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del Royal Knight.

“Conocidos”, quien, a su vez, replicó.

“No sé, no me agrada ese Digimon”, Wormmon comentó.

Ken compartía su sentimiento, una familiaridad que ya había enfrentado antes y muy de cerca. No sabía por qué todavía, por lo que guardó silencio al respecto.

“Pueden estar tranquilos, no nos harán daño”, Takato dijo en ese momento.

“¿Qué haremos ahora, Daisuke?”, Veemon volvió a dirigirse a su compañero, quien a su vez negó con la cabeza.

“Mientras estemos aquí, estaremos seguros”, Lilithmon explicó, tornando a la seriedad. “Sin embargo, apenas salgamos de este refugio, Pharaohmon nos localizará en el acto. No nos dará tiempo para un contra ataque. A menos que hagamos un buen plan, ir a enfrentarlo a ciegas no nos ayudará en nada”

“Tiene razón”, Ken comentó pensativo. “Ese digimon es demasiado poderoso. Ni siquiera Imperialdramon pudo hacerle un rasguño”

“No te preocupes, a la próxima lo venceremos”, Wormmon sonrió, observando a su compañero.

Una cosa estaba clara, iban a permanecer un buen tiempo encerrados en aquel lugar.

* * *

Pasando las horas, el grupo se dispersó en distintos sitios de la plataforma. Takato se encontró en una esquina, viendo la extraña belleza del mundo creado por Lilithmon. Las columnas de mármol luminiscentes le daban al lugar ese toque de fábula, una tranquilidad que le permitía al Tamer sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, en un tiempo que no había tenido antes desde que despertó en el Digital World.

¿Por qué se encontraba en el Digital World? Por más que lo intentará, no lograba recordar cómo había acabado ahí. Solo estaba esa última memoria y, luego nada.

“Takato”, Dukemon dijo, de pie y a unos cuantos pasos atrás de su Tamer. “¿En qué estás pensando?”

“¿Por qué estoy aquí?”, Takato preguntó bruscamente, sorprendiendo al Royal Knight por unos instantes.

“¿A qué te refieres?”, Dukemon se mostró confundido, desconcertado e impotente cuando vio la postura de su Tamer. “¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo llegaste al Digital World?”

Takato solo negó con la cabeza mientras permanecía en silencio. Entre tanto, Dukemon solo se acercó, guardándose muchas palabras que quería decirle en este momento, pero sin saber cómo iniciar si quiera.

Era un poco ridículo, uno de los Royal Knight, un epitome de la fuerza y la autoridad, mostrándose ante un simple humano con sus rodillas temblorosas. La lucha por decir lo que deseaba decirle era más fuerte e insoportable que su interminable guerra contra los enemigos del Digital World.

“Takato, yo…”, Dukemon habló.

“Si, Dukemon”, Takato le interrumpió, volteándose ante él y mostrando su rostro ante su querido amigo.

El Royal Knight notó como su compañero había retenido sus lágrimas, aguantando un dolor que desconocía por completo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que lo lastimaba?

“Yo…”, Dukemon se arrodilló ante él y su mirada, que se tornó hacia la sorpresa. “Yo solo sé que te he buscado por tanto tiempo, incluso desde antes de convertirme en un Royal Knight y jurar lealtad a Yggdrasil. Incluso cuando nuestro Dios desapareció, yo seguí buscándote. Todo lo que hice, lo bueno y lo malo, lo hice por ti”

Takato empezaba a llorar frente a él y Dukemon solo continuó. “No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvimos separados. No sé cuánto dolor has tenido que pasar por tu cuenta. Pero ahora no estás solo. No importa si Ruki, Hirokazu, Jianliang, Kenta o Jeri te han abandonado porque yo nunca lo haré. Esta es mi promesa como Caballero”.

“Dukemon, para…”

“Takato, para mí, eres más que un amigo. Eres mi hermano, mi maestro, mi creador. Por ti, me convertiría en la calamidad del Digital World si tú me lo pidieses”.

“Dukemon, ¿no crees que es demasiado?”, Takato preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

Dukemon, por su lado, negó con la cabeza. “No, es lo menos que podría hacer. De ahora en adelante, las únicas ordenes que seguiré serán las tuyas”.

“Solo prométeme una cosa”, Takato volvió a interrumpir, un poco hastiado por el protocolo que se había desarrollado al frente suyo. “Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo cuando volvamos a casa, ¿vale?”

“Doy mi palabra con ello”, Dukemon respondió.

Takato, entonces, se permitió sonreír, dejando al lado el dolor del último recuerdo atrás. Dukemon era muy distinto en sus maneras a lo que había sido Guilmon, señal de su crecimiento, aunque una cosa si permaneció igual. Dukemon se esforzó por mantener la promesa que se habían hecho el día que tuvieron que separarse y, ¿qué había hecho él?

Se lo debía, debía permanecer a su lado.

Pero entonces, su mirada se distorsionó. Su campo de visión cambió, ahora observando una negra oscuridad por delante suyo. En vez de Dukemon, encontró a otros dos Caballeros como él. Uno de ellos, esbelto, vestía una armadura de color rosa y portaba un pequeño escudo dorado en su puño, en cambio, su compañero, alto y robusto, mostraba con orgullo dos alas de dragón y vestía una armadura de color blanco. Los dos, al igual que Dukemon, se encontraban arrodillados. Y, por un instante, se sintió como alguien más.

Takato, sin quererlo, se tambaleó ante tal visión.

“Takato, ¿te encuentras bien?”, Dukemon, quien notó esto último, lo sacó de ese extraño mundo onírico.

“Si, estaré bien”, Takato respondió, regresando a la realidad.

* * *

Lilithmon había regresado a su rincón, pero, esta vez, Veemon y Wormmon decidieron acompañarla. La razón de lo anterior había sido simple, al parecer Daisuke y Ken necesitaban su espacio y, de la misma forma, parecía para Takato y Dukemon.

“Tú eres como él”, Wormmon dijo. “Tienes una presencia muy parecida a ese Digimon”.

“¿Ahh sí? ¿Cuál?”, Lilithmon cuestionó.

“Demon”, Wormmon respondió y Veemon asintió.

“Entonces conocieron a Demon”, Lilithmon comentó. “¿Cómo está el viejo gruñón?”

“Le dimos una paliza, le encerramos en el Mar de las Tinieblas”, Veemon exclamó con orgullo.

“¿Vencieron a Demon? ¿Eso es posible?”, Lilithmon preguntó, como si aquel hecho no tuviese nada de sentido.

“Si y lo haremos contigo si buscas problemas, ¿me escuchaste?”.

“Si”, Wormmon secundó.

Todo lo que escucharon fue la burla de Lilithmon. “Si, claro. Lo que ustedes digan”.

Las dudas eran más que razonables, ellos eran dos digimon Infantes y ella un fucking Demon Lord. Lilithmon comía Digimon Ultimates en el desayuno. ¿Qué podían hacer esos dos contra ella? Y, luego, estaba Demon, quien era mucho más fuerte. Aunque, bueno, estaban esos dos humanos acompañando a esos digimon. Si Demon hubiera sido derrotado, de alguna manera, probablemente debió ser a causa de esos dos niños.

Recordó entonces su corta batalla contra Pharaohmon, cuando Takato influyó en el poder de Dukemon para lastimar al Rey Antiguo, o la confrontación contra UlforceVeedramon, de los Royal Knights, donde pudo hacerlo retroceder solo con la ayuda de Masaru. O como olvidar como un simple niño humano y su grupo de Digimon derrocó al Imperio más basto de la historia del Digital World.

Todo aquello era la razón por la cual necesitaba a Takato. El chico, al final de todo, se convertiría en su salvación.

Por otro lado, ya le había pateado el trasero a un Elegido.

“Aunque también eres como yo”, Wormmon acotó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

“¿Cómo tu?”.

“Ambos somos del tipo Virus y hace poco nos salvaste, a mí, a Veemon, a Daisuke y a Ken”, el digimon oruga respondió.

“Puedes ser uno de los buenos. Si es así, podremos ser grandes amigos”, Veemon sonrió.

Lilithmon, pronto, compartió aquel gesto. “No les prometo nada, pero si les aseguro que no quiero destruir o dominar el Digital World. ¿Es suficiente para ustedes?”

“Tomate tu tiempo”, Wormmon y Veemon respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Daisuke y Ken, inconscientemente, se aseguraron de apartarse lo más lejos posible de los demás. Como todos, tenían demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban en el Digital World? ¿Por qué Homeostasis los había elegido? ¿En serio sus amigos le habían hecho algo tan deplorable al mundo que tanto les había costado proteger? Todas y cada una de ellas eran preguntas importantes, desencadenadas la una de la otra.

Era bastante curioso, incluso, cuando trabajaron accidentalmente con un digimon ‘maligno’, entiéndase por Lilithmon, para salvar al Digital World de un nuevo mal.

Y, entre todas esas dudas, había otra cosa que aquejaba a Ken. “¿Por qué tenías que guiñarle el ojo?”, aunque pudiese parecer una nimiedad.

“Ahhh… ¿hablas de eso?”, Daisuke se volteó a verlo. “¿Te molesta acaso?”

“¡No!... ¡Quiero decir, si!”.

Vaya elección de palabras.

“¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es lindo, ¿o no?”, Daisuke dijo, queriendo incomodar un poco a su amigo.

Y si, Daisuke tenía razón. De hecho, Takato se parecía un poco en sus modos a Daisuke, solo un poco. Ambos parecían tener esa sonrisa que podían iluminar los abismos más impenetrables. Pensando en eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que Daisuke notó en el acto.

“¿Lo ves? Te gusta”, el Elegido comentó pícaramente.

“¡Daisuke!”, Ken exclamó con voz alta en respuesta a la vergüenza.

“¿O será que también te gusto?”.

“¡Daisuke, ya basta!”.

“Ya se, hagamos un trío caliente”.

“¡DAISUKE!”, Ken gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba con un intenso rojo y abría bien sus ojos, reacción debida a que se imaginó en tal escena.

“Tranquilo, es una broma”, Daisuke se tomó la libertad de reírse un poco. “Aunque tampoco me desagrada la idea, todo depende de lo que tú quieras”

“Supongo que, si es lindo”, Ken murmuró al final. “Aunque prefiero simplemente ser su amigo, tú puedes coquetear con él si quieres”

Daisuke solo se limitó a sonreír, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria. “No sabemos nada de nuestros amigos desde esa vez”

Ken asintió. “Tenemos que buscarlos, tal vez se encuentren en alguna otra parte del Digital World”

Pareciera que hubiera pasado ayer, pero ninguno de ellos era así de ingenuo, ambos presentían que había pasado más tiempo. Daisuke y los demás habían ido al Digital World a tratar una amenaza, sin embargo, el enemigo era demasiado fuerte. Todos habían sido derrotados, perdiendo el conocimiento en el proceso. Lo último que Daisuke y Ken conocían era que un agente de Homeostasis los había rescatado y que se le había impuesto una nueva misión.

“Ellos están bien, te prometo que los encontraremos”, Daisuke dijo con convicción.

“Aun me preocupa lo que dijeron acerca de Taichi-san y los otros”.

“¿Qué te preocupa?”

“Vamos Daisuke, tu viste lo que le pasó a la aldea del Inicio”, Ken exclamó. “Si ellos hicieron eso…”

“¡No hay modo!”, Daisuke respondió tajante. “Ellos nunca lo harían. Sabes, estamos pensando todo esto demasiado. Ahora tenemos un problema mucho más urgente”.

“Pharaohmon, cierto”.

Por un momento, Ken volteó a ver al único otro humano en el lugar, encontrándose con una visión un poco extraña. Encontró al digimon con forma de caballero inclinado ante el chico. “Se toma muy enserio los modos y la caballería”, comentó en voz baja.

“Ken, tenemos otro problema”.

“¿Qué otro problema?”

“Tengo hambre”.

A la distancia, el demon lord escuchó, levantó la mano animada y gritó para que todos la escucharan. “¿Quién quiere cenar?”

* * *

“¿Estos postres no estarán envenenados?”, Dukemon observó la comida con sospecha.

“Por supuesto que no”, Lilithmon golpeó con un puño la cabeza del Royal Knight. “Nunca les haría nada malo a mis nuevos amigos”

Daisuke, Ken y Takato miraban con ansias los platillos que el avatar de la Lujuria había materializado en un solo instante. Veemon y Wormmon, sin pensárselo mucho, se abalanzaron sobre la comida como fieros depredadores.

“¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?”, Ken preguntó.

“Si eres como yo y sueles pasar mucho tiempo encerrado en un mundo oscuro, lo más probable es que te pases espiando otros mundos, como el humano, para desaburrirte. En esas descubrí que los humanos preparan maravillas y, desde entonces, me la he pasado robando uno que otro platillo. Incluso, ordené a uno de mis subordinados recrearlos” [1]

“¿Robarlos?”, fue el turno de Takato de preguntar mientras trataba de imaginar la escena de Lilithmon irrumpiendo en una pastelería o un restaurante y llevándose lo que sea que encontrara en la mesa. Dejando al lado el delito, debió admitir que era gracioso en cuanto menos.

Daisuke decidió hacer lo mismo que los digimon y empezar a comer, sin preocuparse mucho de las circunstancias.

“Si, no tenía dinero y mucho menos ganas de conseguirlo. No los necesitas cuando tienes el poder de atravesar las barreras que existen entre las dimensiones”, Lilithmon explicó en lo que tomaba un plato y unos palillos.

“Supongo”, Takato murmuró. “Entonces tu…”

“¿Sí?”

Takato lo meditó por un momento y dijo. “Luego te lo cuento”

* * *

La comida había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes, los presentes habían consumido hasta quedar totalmente satisfechos, incluso Dukemon, quien se les unió después de un rato. Los platos que no habían sido tocados fueron simplemente desmaterializados por los poderes del Señor Demonio. Del resto, todo mundo ahora descansaba, acostados boca arriba, formaban un circulo mientras sus miradas enfocaban las altas columnas de luz que ascendían.

En cada uno de ellos, había una gran sonrisa, producto de la compañía que ahora disfrutaban. Ese, sin saberlo, serian uno de los últimos resquicios de felicidad que tendrían en mucho tiempo. El plan de Lilithmon aun tenia ponerse en marcha, de todas formas.

“Takato, eres un Elegido, como nosotros, ¿verdad?”, Ken comentó.

“¿Un Elegido?”, el aludido cuestionó.

Lo que siguió fue una breve explicación de lo que significaba ser un Niño Elegido, aunque Ken y Daisuke no supieran el significado en toda su extensión. Lo único que Takato entendía sobre el asunto era que había personas que eran _elegidas_ para salvar el mundo, como si se tratara de un destino más allá de la comprensión.

“Mis amigos y yo solemos identificarnos como _Tamers._ Podría decirse que somos personas que ayudamos a nuestros Digimon a alcanzar el máximo potencial en batalla, pero, creo que es mucho más que eso”, por supuesto, tampoco era fácil de explicar.

“Tenemos una responsabilidad que nadie más tiene, aunque no nos guste”, dijo con seriedad, recordando todas esas duras batallas de su niñez.

“Entonces somos más parecidos de lo que crees”, Daisuke interrumpió. “Al parecer siempre hay una misión, siempre un deber que cumplir”

“¿Cuál crees que es nuestra misión?”, Veemon preguntó.

Todos pensaron en las razones por las cuales se encontraban ahí. Los humanos se preguntaron el porqué estaban en el Digital World. Lilithmon y Dukemon pensaron en sus planes a futuro, y Wormmon y Veemon pensaron en sus vínculos.

“No es que tenga una misión que cumplir”, Takato dijo. “Pero, si tuviera algo que hacer, eso sería buscar a Renamon, Terriermon y los demás y, luego, llevarlos a casa”.

Hasta entonces, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ver a sus compañeros digimon. Habían aceptado sus vidas sin ellos, sin embargo, ahora se abría la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo, todos juntos. Deseaba ver el rostro de felicidad de todos sus amigos, de Ruki, de Jialiang, de …

“Te ayudaré con tu deseo”, Dukemon respondió. “Es lo que deseas, ¿no?”

“Se supone que debemos salvar el Digital World, sin importar cual sea el rostro del mal”, Ken pensó en las acusaciones hechas por Huckmon y luego, en la posición de Daisuke. “Pero, si hay algo que quisiera hacer en este momento, es encontrar respuestas”.

Daisuke asintió, aunque Ken no podía saber si él sabia a que se estaba refiriendo. Tal vez si, tal vez Daisuke también deseaba aclarar muchas de las dudas que tenía.

Para todo eso, había algo que debía hacerse primero. Una meta a corto plazo que todos compartían. Sin verse a los rostros, todos sabían de que se trataba. Pharaohmon debía ser vencido. La pregunta era cómo.

Y entonces, Takato recordó.

“Estamos en un Digital World diferente, ¿cierto?”, el Tamer se dirigió a Dukemon, quien asintió con la cabeza. “Sin embargo, en el Digital World que conozco, tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme con las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, cuatro digimon extremadamente fuertes. Si hay alguien que pudiese vencer a Pharaohmon, seria ellos cuatro. Ken, ¿verdad?”

“¿Sí?”, el aludido respondió.

“¿Las Cuatro Bestias existen en este mundo?”

“Conocimos a Qinglongmon, ciertamente”, Daisuke eligió responder, sintiéndose algo apartado de la conversación. “Parecía ser extraordinariamente fuerte”, afirmación que vino del hecho que detuvo a BlackWarGreymon con un simple rayo de luz y también que se trataba del ser que les había otorgado los poderes para ascender al nivel Ultimate.

“Tiene sentido”, Lilithmon exclamó. “La leyenda cuenta que Pharaohmon fue vencido y sellado por cuatro bestias míticas. Qinglongmon y los suyos son quienes mejor se aproximan a esa descripción”

Lo único que debían hacer era buscarlas por todo el Digital World. Sin embargo, ahí estaba…

* * *

Ella, luego de apartarse del científico, caminó en soledad por la Isla File, ignorando todos los cambios que se habían producido a su alrededor, solo para encontrar un monumento de piedra a los caídos.

“Yamato-san, MetalGarurumon, miren lo bajo que han caído”, dijo. “Supongo que no puedo dejarlos así”.

Sin embargo, bajo la luz tenue del eclipse, apareció el Rey Antiguo como un espectro divino. Ella lo recibió con una dura mirada, informando que la intimidación no funcionaria con alguien en contacto con los poderes de Dios.

“Tienes la esencia de una Diosa”, Pharaohmon dijo. “Sin embargo, no dejas de ser una humana, ¿verdad?”.

“Pharaohmon, uno de los grandes males que los primeros Niños Elegidos tuvieron que vencer”, claro que conocía esa historia. Huckmon, un agente de Homeostasis se había encargado de contársela.

“Esos desgraciados, incluso cuando invoqué las almas de aquellos que no habían podido evolucionar para crear una monstruosidad, esos niños se negaron a morir”, el Rey Antiguo respondió con despreció. “Sin embargo, mi esencia es inmortal. Ellos dejarían de ser un problema tarde o temprano, solo debía ser paciente. Al momento de mi regreso, no habría nadie que se me opusiera…”

“Pero los guardianes se encargaron de que hubiera sucesores, en el caso remoto que los males antiguos retornaran al Digital World”, ella continuó.

“Si, incluso desde mi encierro, los he estado observando. Por eso estoy tan intrigado por ti, Elegida”.

“¿Sabes quién soy?”, preguntó con seriedad.

“Entre todos ellos, fuiste la única que la divinidad eligió su recipiente. Por ti misma, eres incluso capaz de impulsar la evolución de este mundo. Por supuesto que se quién eres, _Hikari_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les doy un saludo y un agradecimiento a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, la verdad espero que sea de su agrado. 
> 
> A continuación una nota referente a lo explayado en el capítulo.
> 
> [1] Deberian leerse el manga de Xros Wars (sobre todo los capitulos donde Taiki y compañía viajan a la zona dulce), por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que este Lilithmon es el mismo personaje que aparece en ese manga.


End file.
